A New World: A Light Yagami love story
by Dragonhunter2012
Summary: Ok, so this is my Light Yagami love story season 1 of 3 . I hope you enjoy it! It's basically about the main character finding a death note, and becoming the second Kira, finding herself also getting in a romantic relationship with Kira, or Light Yagami.
1. Chapter 1

"Last night, 5 more people mysteriously died of heart attacks, all of them being wanted criminals. Could this be the work of Kira?" I heard as I started getting ready for school. All I could think to myself was that Kira was a criminal himself, getting rid of other criminals. I wondered if he really looked like one of them though. You know, with the angry faces and the cuts on their faces, looking pretty weird.

"Joanna, c'mon, you're going to miss the bus!" My mother yelled up to me from the bottom of the staircase. As I packed my things in my back pack and turned my television off, I couldn't help but notice a strange notebook on my bed that I haven't recognized before. It was black with strange silver lettering. I picked it up, and opened to the first page. Immediately, I noticed that this was no ordinary notebook that you could just pick up at some place like Target.

"Death Note?" I read at the top at the first page, "The human whose name is written in this note shall die?" I paused, "That's impossible! How could a notebook be used to kill people?! Is someone messing with my mind or something?"

"Joanna, hurry up!" My mother called from the bottom of the stairs again.

"Coming!" I replied. I quickly put the strange notebook in my book-bag and ran downstairs. As I slipped on my sneakers, my mom gave me a piece of buttered toast and I ate it quickly. After I did that, she gave me my water bottle for school, and I drank some of it to help wash down the toast.

"By mom, I'm leaving!" I yelled to my mom as I walked out the door.

"By sweetie, have a good day at school!" She replied.

As I walked down my driveway to my bus stop, where the bus was already there, waiting for me, all I could think about was the strange book, and I questioned its actual ability to kill people.

Once we arrived at my school, I noticed that we were the 5th bus here today, as usual. I didn't talk to my friends, or listen to music like I usually would. All I wanted to do was read more in the strange black note book. **The Death Note**. I thought it would be too risky to even try to do that now though, since if I was caught reading something about making someone die, I would be suspended from school for sure. I also wondered if I could trust anyone with this secret of mine.

Suddenly, everyone got up out of their seat. As I looked out the window, I noticed that all of the buses were here; it was time to get off. Of course, being slow recognizing that it was time to go, I was the last one to get off the bus. I wasn't looking when I walked off the steps of the bus, and accidentally ran into one of the most beautiful, and popular girls in my school; the captain of the cheerleading squad.

"Watch where you're going, loser!" She yelled at me as she slapped my books right out of my hand. As I reached down to get them, I heard her and her friends laughing at me as they walked away.

"Susan can be a real pain sometimes. I wouldn't worry about her." A voice spoke to me. I didn't even acknowledge the person as they helped me get my books off the ground. Only when he handed the books to me did I realize who it was, and I started blushing like crazy. It was Light Yagami; not only was he the smartest person in the school, but he was also the man of my dreams. Why would he be acknowledging me now? He never did before. What's different about me that made someone like him want to help someone like me?

"Uhh, thanks." I blushed as I took my books from his hands. I saw that he took an interest in my black notebook that was still on the ground.

"What's this?" As Light reached down to grab it, I quickly swiped it and put it in with my books. He looked at me oddly, as if wondering why I did that, and I couldn't really blame him.

"Sorry, I don't want anyone to see this book. Only for my eyes!" I chuckled as I pointed to my eyes. Light chuckled back and as I started heading for the school again, he walked with me. This only made me blush more.

"May I walk with you?" Light politely asked. I was becoming extremely red in the face now. Yesterday, Light didn't even acknowledge my existence, and today, he was helping me with my books, and wanting to walk with me.

"Umm...sure." I sheepishly replied. As we became closer to the school, I realized that Light didn't even know my name. "Oh, and by the way, my name's Joanna."

"A pleasure to meet you Joanna, my name's Light." He replied so much like a gentlemen. This only made me like him even more!

"Yeah, I know what you're name is!" I chuckled. Could it finally be that I was going to get the man of my dreams?

I thought I was on top of the world, but suddenly, that thought was shattered by none other that Susan.

She turned around and screamed to Light, "Hey Light, come here! There's no need to hang out with weirdoes!" The rest of the gang she was with laughed hysterically as I only turned even redder from embarrassment. One of her fellow cheerleaders came over and grabbed Light's wrist to bring him back. In the process, she tripped me on purpose, in order to watch me fall, along with my books. The impact was painful, and I started to tear. I could see Light looking back at me as he was brought to the popular group of people. I immediately took out the Death Note and wrote Susan's full name down, along with the girl who tripped me. I didn't really know how to use this note, or even if it was real. But I did know that if what this notebook says is true, then they will both be dying soon. For the moment, I felt a rush; I felt as if I really shouldn't have done that.

My worst fear came true. Almost 1 minute later, Susan and her friend clenched their chest in pain, as if having a heart attack. They quickly fell lifelessly to the floor, and everyone around them turned and was completely in shock. I just sat there, with a petrified look. I barely noticed that Light looked at me. He saw the notebook, with their names in it, but no one else did. From looking at the notebook, Light was shocked.

'What have I done?!' I thought to myself.

"There are...**two notebooks**?" Light murmured to himself.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	2. Chapter 2

I could hear shrieks coming from the rest of the popular group, horrified that they saw two of their dearest friends die in front of them. Light walked over, kneeled next to me, and shook me.

"Hey, Joanna! Are you alright?" Light asked me. I instantly snapped out of it, and looked at him. He actually looked pretty concerned, even though he just started talking to me today.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." I replied, beginning to blush as I looked into his beautiful brown eyes. Then, Light looked down. I could tell he was staring at the open Death Note, and as fast as I could, I closed it. Then he looked at me again, with another one of those odd looks. "I told you before, for my eyes only!" I chuckled softly as Light smiled at me. But his smile soon faded as I opened my eyes again, and he became serious.

"Joanna, what's your opinion on Kira?" Light asked me. I wondered why he was asking this question, just out of no where like that.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just want to get your opinion."

"Well, I don't really like that he's killing people, but I can see why he's doing it sometimes." I answered, both telling the truth and lying.

"I see..." Light started. He looked over at the lifeless bodies on the ground. Light then stood up. Then, a cluster of teachers and nurses came out of the building to get the bodies and identify who they were. The nurses were telling everyone to get home, and they would be informing us when we could come back when they finished investigating. "This might take at least a few days for them to investigate what happened. I would like you to come over my house, so we can talk." This made me blush **a lot. **Why would Light want to talk to me now? Nothing very special happened over the weekend. I just didn't get it.

"Umm, alright. I just need to call my mom and make sure it's alright." I replied. But all I wanted to do was run with Light to his house without hesitation. I wanted to spend all eternity with him!

"That's fine." Light responded.

"Oh, but the thing is, I don't have my phone with me right now. Would I be able to use yours?" I asked him, hoping I could.

"Uhh...well...I..." Light stuttered, beginning to blush. That was the first time I saw him blush. Ever. "You can't." I gave him an odd look. What was on his phone that he didn't want me to see?

"Why not? I know you have it. When we were walking, you looked at the time." I questioned why I couldn't borrow his phone. "Is there something on there that you don't want me seeing?" He stared at me for quite a bit. Light then sighed.

"Fine. But only make the phone call. Don't look anywhere else!" Light warned as he handed me his cell phone. I nodded as I flipped open the phone and I was surprised to see that out of all the people he knew, I was the one in his wallpaper! He barely even talked to me before this day, and meanwhile, he has me on his phone. Strange...I wondered to myself why he has a picture of me on here, and if there were any more, how many were there? I snapped out of my wonderings, and I dialed my house number into his cell phone.

"Hello?" My mom answered the phone.

"Hi mom, it's Joanna." I started, "Two girls in school mysteriously died today, and they think it might have been the work of...Uhh..." I had to think quickly, "Kira."

"Oh, sweetie, that's horrible!" My mom replied.

"Yeah, and they let us out of school early. So would I be able to go over one of my friend's house for the rest of the day?" I asked my mom. I was sure hoping she would say yes.

"Who is it?" My mom questioned.

"My friend, Light."

"Is anyone else going?" I don't think she felt that comfortable with just us two being there. Alone. In the same room...together. So I had to think quickly of who else to bring to Light's house. I glanced over at the students walking out of the school building, and I spotted my friend, Amanda. She saw me and came running over.

"Amanda's coming too." I replied. Light's face was shocked when I said that, and I just looked at him.

"Alright. Then it's fine with me. See you later Joanna! Bye!" My mom said as she hung up the phone. When I hung up and gave Light's phone back to him, he was still in surprise.

"My mom wouldn't let me go without someone else being there, you know, 'cause you're a guy and all. Besides, it makes up for you having that picture of me as your wallpaper." I grinned as Light started to blush again. Amanda was finally stopped next to me.

"Hey Joanna!" Amanda waved at me. She then turned to Light, glaring at him, and he only glared back. "Light." Amanda then turned back to me. "So, since we have the rest of the day off, you wanna come over?"

"She can't." Light interrupted, "Cause she's coming over my house."

"Hey! No one asked you!" Amanda yelled at Light. "Joanna, why are you going to his house?"

"Oh don't worry, you're coming too!" Light chuckled.

"The hell I am!" Amanda responded to Light's remark.

"Even ask Joanna. She's the one who volunteered you to come with us in the first place." I looked at Light, kind of angry for outing me, but when I looked at Amanda again, I jumped. I really thought that she was going to turn to flames. That's how mad she was.

"YOU WHAT??!!!!" Amanda shrieked.

"I had no choice! My mom wouldn't let me go unless someone else went too! You know, one of my friends that is a **girl**!" I replied as calmly as possible. Amanda cooled down and sighed.

"You're just lucky that you're my best friend, Joanna. 'Cause if you were anyone else, I would have just walked away." Amanda told me.

"Oh, thank you so much Amanda! I'll make it up to you some how!" I replied as I hugged her. Naturally, she hugged back. As we all started walking away from the school, Amanda didn't even acknowledge Light. And when she did, all she did was glare at him. Light merely grinned at this. I wonder what was in store when we got to Light's house...I bet I can sum it up in two words.

Total chaos.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't even know why I allowed you into my house!" Light yelled at Amanda.

"Well, I'm here, whether you like it or not!" Amanda screamed back.

"God, I swear, you're so rude! I didn't know you were that jealous of me. "Light responded.

"I'm jealous of YOU? HA! Don't make me laugh! You're the opposite of what I want!"

What did I tell you? Total chaos.

"Guys, please stop." I calmly said, but they were going at it just too much, so I tried again. "Guys, stop fighting!" Again, they didn't hear me. I tried this for a few more times, and then I got angry. "Guys? Hey you guys?! STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They stopped and looked at me, with a kind of shocked look. I almost never yell that loud, so they knew I was serious.

"Sorry Joanna." Light and Amanda apologized. You can tell they were both still angry. Suddenly, Light's mother came into the room, wondering what the ruckus was about.

"Is everything alright in here? I heard a whole lot of screaming from downstairs." She asked.

"Yeah, mom. Everything's fine." Light replied.

"Actually, Mrs. Yagami, I need to use the bathroom. Could you please show me where it is?" Amanda put on a polite smile to hide her rage towards Light.

"Sure. Come with me." As Amanda walked out the door, she and Light glared at each other. I simply sighed as the door closed.

There was an awkward silence for quite a bit. I mean, how do you start a conversation with someone who just started speaking to you today, and you're **in love** with them! "So uhh...Light. What's your opinion on Kir-" I started, but was interrupted by Light moving himself, making his lips touch mine. I blushed insanely, realizing that this wasn't a dream. He released himself from my lips, but not too far away.

"Joanna, I need to tell you something." Light started. "I love you. I just never had the nerve to talk to you before, since I thought you would tell me off as if you were Amanda." I chuckled.

"Well, I have a confession to make myself." I slowly moved myself more towards Light's lips, "Mine and Amanda's opinions on you are polar opposites. I am crazy in love with you."

"I'm glad to know that." Light smirked as he met his lips with mine again, and his tongue entered my mouth. He wasn't rough, and yet, not gentle. This was the most passionate kiss I have ever had. I could suddenly feel him unzipping my sweater, and taking it off me. He held me close as this open-mouth kiss became even more passionate. I could hear the unzipping of something else on my body now; my pants. I returned this by taking off his uniform jacket and unzipping his pants, and he took off his shirt for me. Light's body was mesmerizing. All I could think of was me being with him for the rest of my life. I took off my unzipped pants to my knees; where I was kneeling. Light lifted the bottom of my shirt, feeling my curves with every inch. He could here moans coming out of me, and I could tell he liked it. And I'm not going to lie, I did too.

I felt on top of the world once again. Until, I was shot down again.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Hey guys, I'm ba-" Amanda started, before seeing Light and I, half naked, making out on his bedroom floor. Amanda looked horrified, almost disgusted. I quickly put my clothes back on, as did Light. He was blushing, but I was beet red.

I don't know how I would be able to have a non-awkward conversation with Amanda ever again!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

As Amanda stood in Light's doorway, her jaw dropped to the floor in shock, she snapped out of her gaze. There was an extremely awkward silence in the room. "Well, I'm gonna leave before this gets any more awkward than it already is. I'll talk to you online later, Joanna." Amanda said as she started down the stairs. She stopped, and popped her head back in. "Oh, and before I forget, don't forget to tell me later what happened at school!" Then Amanda walked down the staircase and out the front door. I then looked at Light's clock on his desk, and realized how late it was getting.

"Oh wow, look at the time! I better get going, or my mom will start to worry!" I started. "But, well...umm...I don't know how to get back from here. Could you help me find my house?"

"Sure, Joanna." Light replied. He gathered my books off the beige carpet and handed them to me, smiling politely. Once I took them from him, he hugged me from behind and wrapped his arms around me. I held his arms as we rocked back and forth. "Hey, do you think that Amanda will be scarred or life?" He laughed, as did I.

"She'll probably be able to get over it soon!"

"Good." Light smiled. "Cause I wouldn't want her to make you feel upset if you didn't talk to each other anymore."

"Thanks for sympathizing." I smiled back and him and we had a gentle kiss that at the same time was very meaningful. We walked down the stairs and out the front door. For the first few blocks, there was an awkward silence between Light and I. Suddenly, when I searched through my science folder to make sure I had the correct answers, I realized that I left my science homework on Light's desk. "Crap! I left my science homework on your desk!"

"Alright, then I'll quickly go get it. Just wait here, I won't take long. "Light started, "Here. Take my cell phone, and if anything happens, call my sister's phone or my house phone. They're on speed dials 1 and 2." Light handed me his cell phone, and he ran back to his house.

I wondered, 'why can't I just ask to come with him?' But I wasn't going to ask now. It was already nice enough of him to go back and get my homework without saying, 'Why didn't you say something earlier?!'

For the first few moments alone, I thought to myself what I was going to do while Light was gone. But then I realized, I finally have a chance to look through his pictures, and finally see how many pictures he has of me. I bet he either forgot about the pictures on his phone when he gave it to me, or he didn't care anymore 'cause we're dating. So I flipped Light's cell phone open, and went to his pictures. Out of all of his 312 pictures, I was surprised to find out that at least 100 of them included me! I thought to myself, 'Was he secretly stalking me or something?!' Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and Light's cell phone fell to the ground. I wasn't sure if it broke or not though. I let out a startled shriek.

"Light, don't do that!" I yelled, thinking it was Light. Suddenly, a blade rose up to my throat. Then I realized that it wasn't Light who was behind me. I tried to reach for Light's cell phone on the floor, he crushed it with his foot, chuckling as he reached to unzip my pants, making sure no one else was around.

"Not a sound, and no one will get hurt." He whispered to me, covering my mouth with his hand where he was holding the small pocket-blade. I nodded, tears of fear streaming down my face. He smirked as he made his hand closer to the edge of my shirt. I could feel him slowly bring his hand further up under my shirt as a clenched. Suddenly, just before the criminal could reach for my chest, he held back, and released me. I stared at him, watching him clench his chest in pain. He fell to the floor, his body cold. Light suddenly came running back, as if knowing what happened, with my homework in his hand. I ran to his arms, crying the whole way. He held me closely, kissing my forehead as he looked at the criminal's lifeless body.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Light whispered to me.

"Yeah..." I started, sniffling. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't save your cell phone."

"That's fine. I could always get a new one. I'm just glad that you're safe." Light replied. He paused for a moment, and he looked at me with a serious face. "Hey Joanna, do you think Kira did this to...save you?"

"Well, I dunno, maybe." I started, "Why do you ask?"

"He-he, I know why he asked." A mysterious voice replied from out of no where.

"Huh? Who said that?" I looked around, searching for anyone else around. Light looked at me strange as I slowly turned around and screamed.

"Joanna, what's wrong?!" Light asked me.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rem, the shinigami that dropped my Death Note, and you just happened to pick it up." The strange creature told me.

"Shi-ni-gam-i? I stuttered, as Light suddenly knew what I was talking about. He rustled through my things, until he finally got to my black notebook in the middle. He grabbed it off the floor, and stood up. He could now see Rem. Light chuckled.

"I knew it." Light said. I turned around, and noticed that he had my Death Note in his hands. I looked at him, shocked. He then smirked when he saw my face. "You're really surprised, Joanna? Why do you think I ask you so much about Kira?"

"You mean...you're..." I started.

"Yeah, I am." Light interrupted. "And in a way now, you are too. I saw when you wrote Susan's and Kim's names in your Death Note." I gasped, realizing he was right.

"So...you're Kira...and I'm a second Kira...Do you think L will find out when you go back to headquarters?" I asked Light.

"Nah, no one else thinks I'm Kira except for him. So no one believes him. We should be fine."

"Oh, ok." I paused for a moment. "Hey, if Rem is the shinigami of my Death Note, do you think I could see the shinigami of your Death Note?" I asked Light.

Light smirked and grabbed out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Fine. Close your eyes, and hold out your hand." I did as Light said, and I felt the piece of paper touch the hand I held out. "Okay, open your eyes now." I opened my eyes, and before me was another shinigami. For the moment, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me and this was all some wacked out day-dream. I rubbed my eyes, and when I looked again, the two shinigamis were still floating in front of me.

"He-he, this isn't a dream. The name's Ryuk, nice to meet you." Light's shinigami greeted me.

He was right...this wasn't a dream at all...and as much as I would love to wake up from reality, there was no way of escaping what my future would hold...

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	5. Chapter 5

"Seriously, that was like, the grossest thing I have **ever** seen in my entire life!" Amanda laughed as she talked to me on the phone. "I might have not been so disgusted if you didn't do that with Light!"

"Hey, it's not all the time that you meet someone who you're crazy about, and they end up feeling the same way about you! Light is definitely the one for me!" I replied.

"You're so lucky you finally have your soul mate." Amanda sighed. "I can't wait to find that special someone!"

"Don't worry, you'll find him sooner or later!" I responded with confidence, "Oh, and speaking of Light, he asked me to join a special task force to help capture Kira!"

"Oh, that's wicked awesome! Did you say yes?" Amanda asked.

"Definitely!" I exclaimed. "And you're coming with me!"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I mean, Light said that I could invite one of my closest friends to come too, and I picked you!" I explained to Amanda. "So??? Are you gonna join with me?"

"You bet!" You could hear the excitement in Amanda's voice.

"Good, 'cause Light told me that whether I had someone else to go with me or not, to meet him at a certain address at 4:15 pm. That's in like, 20 minutes." I started. "So I'll be at your house in like, 5-10 minutes and we'll go to the headquarters!"

"Alright, see you then! Bye!"

"Later!"

So as I got off the phone, I put on my sneakers and my black jacket, told my mom I was leaving, and I walked over to Amanda's house. When I got there, she was already waiting for me on her front lawn. We took a turn glomping the other, excited to see each other, not a moment of awkwardness. We talked about the Kira investigations, what Amanda wants in her future soul mate, and while I talked about Light, Amanda rolled her eyes, sighing. I stared at the paper Light gave me with the address. I then looked at the building that we stood before.

"We've arrived!" I told Amanda.

"Awesome! Let's go inside and say hello!" Amanda replied. And with that, we ran inside and headed straight for the elevator. Amanda pressed the button for floor #5, the floor the headquarters was currently investigating the Kira case. Once there, we searched for the room #599, which was all the way at the end of the floor. We were exhausted from running through the maze to get to the luxury room, and once we finally found the room, we needed to catch our breath before we knocked on the door. After a few moments when we finally knocked on the hotel door, an old man answered the door.

"May I help you?" The man asked.

"Oh, sorry. We must have the wrong room. We were looking for Light Yagami." I replied. As we both turned around, the man stopped us.

"Oh, so you are the two we were waiting for to help us investigate the Kira case. Come on in."

We both followed the old man inside, where we found Light, along with a few other people working on the Kira investigation. I ran over to Light and hugged him.

"Hi Light!" I said. "Thanks for inviting us!"

"No problem, sweetie." Light replied.

"Light, who is this?" A man walked up to Light, staring at me.

"Oh, forgetful me! Joanna, this is my father. Father, my girlfriend, Joanna."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." I told Light's father as I shook his hand. He simply nodded and returned to his work. Light turned to someone crouched in what looked like the head chair.

"L, these are the two new people I was telling you about. This is Joanna, my girlfriend, and Amanda, Joanna's friend." Light told the person in the head chair.

The man stood up, walked over next to Light, and looked at us both. As Amanda grew wide-eyed, looking at the man, he walked over to her and looked her straight in the face. He looked like he was only about 6-inches away from her face, as if observing her. He didn't look like the L I've heard about. He looked like he wore heavy eye-liner, and had a baggy long sleeve white shirt, baggy blue jeans, and no shoes; not even socks. And his hair was spiky and black. He walked with a hunch too. Suddenly, he turned around and sat back in his chair. He then picked up a plate of strawberry cake and started eating it. He even picks things up oddly too.

"Nice work, Light." L responded after he finished a piece of his cake, "We're gonna need more help if we want to catch Kira."

Amanda looked pretty nervous, and I didn't blame her. L was so close to her face, and looked like he was going to kiss her. I walked over to her, and shook her.

"Hey Amanda, are you alright?" I asked Amanda.

"I-I-" Amanda stuttered. "I think I've found my soul mate." she whispered to me, smiling. As we started to get to investigating the Kira case, I couldn't help but smirk. It made me smile that Amanda finally found the perfect one. I just hoped that the same luck that happened to me and Light happens to her and L, so she could live happily ever after.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh...How much longer to we have to stay here L? It's been like, 15 hours already!" I exclaimed, practically falling asleep on my workspace.

"Yeah, L, you usually never have us investigate for this long of a time period! Can't we just give it a rest until tomorrow?" Light agreed.

"Oh, c'mon you guys, it isn't _that_ bad!" Amanda disagreed with Light and I.

"I know why **you're** saying that..." I mumbled to myself.

"No, Light and Joanna are right. Sometimes people need rest to be able to continue working, and I will admit that I've had you here longer than usual." L started. "Watari, get everyone's things for them."

"Yes, L." the old man replied to L as he opened a closet to get everyone's jackets. He handed them to each person. We each said good-bye, and we left. Amanda hesitated to leave, and when everyone was gone, she still wanted to investigate. L just looked at her.

"Go home, Amanda. Get some rest." He told her.

"But L, I want to capture Kira, no matter how long it takes!"

"We'll capture Kira, so don't worry. Just go home and get some sleep. We'll investigate more tomorrow." L replied.

"Okay..." Amanda said. "Bye L, bye Watari! See you tomorrow!" Amanda ran out the door, trying to catch up with Light and I.

Watari looked at L. "I haven't seen you make a face like that in a while, L. Could it be that you're falling in love with this young lady?"

L was silent, and then he smirked and started walking to his bedroom. "I'm gonna get some sleep now. You should too, Watari. Good night!" He closed the door to his bedroom and shut off the lights. Watari smiled as he did as L instructed him to do, and went to his bedroom and fell asleep.

.::In the hallway::.

Amanda finally caught up with the rest of the group as we were getting in the elevator. Just before it closed, she ran inside it, and almost collapsed from exhaustion.

"You guys couldn't wait for me?" Amanda asked Light and I, panting.

"Sorry." I replied. "Are you sleeping over my house tonight, like we planned?"

"Oh my god, I just remembered! My mom and I have to go to my grandmother's house for the weekend 'cause she's sick!"

"It's fine. Your grandmother is more important." I smiled. I then turned to Light. He knew what I was thinking, and nodded. I hugged him, and Amanda just glared at Light as he smirked. All she could think was that Light was Kira, and he was just using me, and when he was done with me, he would kill me. Light's father looked sort of surprised. I guess it was because he never saw Light being this compassionate with any of his girlfriends. I think that proved that we were meant for each other!

.::Light's house::.

"Hey, thanks for letting me sleep over, Light. I would have been so bored if I didn't hang out with anyone!" I exclaimed as I put on my pajama shorts.

"Would you really be that bored?" Light asked as he took his shirt off. "I mean, you do have the Death Note."

"Why? How many names have you written in yours?" I asked as I picked up Light's Death Note. I flipped through the pages, surprised at how many names were in there. Meanwhile, I still only had two names written down! "Oh my god, Light! You killed this many people?!"

"Don't be too shocked, Joanna." Rem said. "I mean, he **is** the original Kira."

"He-he, and the poor little second Kira still only has two names written down." Ryuk chuckled. I only glared at him. Light cleared his bed, and invited me on it as he sat on the covers, leaning back against the wall, his legs reaching the other end. I joined him, and when I sat next to him, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held me close to him. He saw the worried look on my face, and he knew why I was making it.

"Joanna, don't worry. We won't get caught. I will be god of the new world, and you will be my goddess. We will be worshiped for ridding this horrid world of crime." Light told me in confidence. I simply gave him a smile and I kiss, as we fell asleep next to each other in the way we got in the bed.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	7. Chapter 7

_"Light Yagami, we finally have proof that you are Kira!" L exclaimed. "You are under arrest for the murdering of hundreds-no, thousands of criminals. You will be sentenced to _**_death_**_." As two cops held Light down and cuffed him, I started to cry._

_"Joanna, my love! Help me! Write their names down, I know you can! __Kill them all__!!!" Light yelled for me to help him._

_"Joanna is the second Kira! Don't let her escape!" L yelled out._

_I started making a run for it, hoping they wouldn't catch me, but I was shot in the leg, and fell to the floor. I started to squirm and cry and break free as they cuffed me. I could hear Amanda in the back of the room, sobbing. Suddenly, I saw Mr. Yagami put a gun against my head._

_"You caused my son to be this way, and I will kill you for it!" Mr. Yagami yelled at me._

I woke up, screaming just as he pulled the trigger. I held my head in my hand, panting a little.

"It was just...another nightmare." I whispered to myself.

Suddenly, my mother ran in, wondering why I was screaming.

"Are you alright, Joanna?!" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just another nightmare."

"Alright. Just try and go back to sleep, okay sweetie?"

"Alright. Night mom."

"Good night, Joanna."

It had been the 5th night in a row I've been having nightmares about Light and I being captured. I don't know if it was because we started working on the task force, or the fact that I started writing more names down in the Death Note. Rem had taught me everything I needed to know about the Death Note, and I even did the trade. Half of my life for the eyes of a shinigami. Light didn't approve at first, since he didn't want me to die quickly, but then he devised a plan to use my new eyes to get L's real name and kill him. This made me feel weird, even if I knew it had to be done. I mean, Amanda finally found her soul mate-they even started going out a few days ago-and I didn't want to ruin that for her! I had told Light about my recent nightmares of being caught, but he said it was only jitters, and that I had nothing to worry about. And I believed him. But still, I was nervous all the time. I barely ate, didn't get that much sleep, and my grades in school were starting to slip. My grades weren't slipping by much, but they were still slipping.

Even though my mom had told me to go back to sleep, I couldn't. I was too afraid of having the same nightmare in one night. So, like always did after a nightmare, I grabbed my Death Note, and my school yearbook. I went through all the people that I didn't like the most, and I wrote their names down in the Death Note. After I did that, I crossed their name and picture out of the yearbook. Since I started doing this, the population in my school went **way** down. We went from having an average 35 people in each class to about 20 people.

If I didn't feel like writing people's name down from my yearbook, I would turn on my television to the news, or to some reality TV show, and using my shinigami eyes, I wrote random people's names down. Pretty soon, my death note was just as much filled as Light's was. I didn't really think this was a good thing, but I could never help myself at night. Whenever I felt I was done writing people's names down, I would just watch TV or movies, or play video games or read, until sunrise. Then I would either go to school, hang out with friends, hang out with _Light_, or go to headquarters and investigate. Today was one of those days where I had to get up to go to headquarters...

.::Headquarters::.

Amanda knocked on the door, and when Watari saw us as he answered, he let us right in. Amanda gave L a kiss on the cheek, greeting him, as I hugged Light, kissing him gently on the lips. I couldn't believe it was almost a year since Light first started talking to me.

"The rate of heart attacks this month greatly increased. All of them mainly being television stars or students at your high school, Light." L stated. Light gave me a quick glance, knowing that it was all me. Amanda looked over at Light, wondering why he looked at me after L said that.

"It's the work of Kira." I always loved stating the obvious to the task force.

"No duh, Joanna." I could tell Amanda was aggravated by the way she said that. Ever since the number of Kira killings increased, she believed even more that Light was Kira, and I think she might be starting to suspect me as well. She then turned to L, and suddenly, her whole mood changed. "We finally have a few suspects, right L?"

"Yes and no." L replied. "There's a slight chance that one or two of you people in here could be the two Kiras, so I would like to set up hidden cameras in everyone's houses. If the killings suddenly stop, I'll know that one or two of you is Kira."

Everyone agreed to have the cameras put in, even Light and I. I didn't want to do this, but if I said no, it might of made L's suspicion of me being one of the two Kiras even greater. While investigating a little later, I walked over to Light, and he turned to me, wondering what I was doing.

"Light, can I talk to you in private?" I bent down and whispered to Light. He nodded, and we both got up, told L we were going out to get some air, and left. Once we were outside, I felt it was safe to talk to him. "What will happen if the cameras are put in? The Kira killings will stop, and L will know for sure that it's someone in the task force!"

"Well, we can write people's names down to die at a certain period of time, but that would take a while to do, since it would have to be enough names for the entire week we're being watched." Light replied.

"That's going to take forever!"

"Well, there is the other option." Light smirked. I looked at him. "You have the eyes, and I know you've looked at L more than once today. Just write his name into the Death Note, or tell me his name and I'll do it. Once you do that, the task force doesn't stand a chance."

I didn't know what to do. Kill L for Light and I, or not kill L to keep Amanda happy. The pressure was on...and either way, I knew something bad would happen...

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	8. Chapter 8

I chose not to have L's name put in the notebook--at least not right now. At the time, I just couldn't do that to Amanda. Especially since they just started going out with each other a week or two ago. Although, ever since L said that he suspected Light being Kira and me being the second Kira, she gave me those glares that she usually only gave to Light. She'll still talk to me, but it isn't always pleasant. If she ever asks me if L is right about me being the second Kira, and I say no, she throws a fit, 'cause she said that L is just about never wrong. Some other times she would just give me an attitude. On good days, she would talk normally to me, and on really good days, she would actually be happy to see me.

So since Light or I never put L's name in the Death Note, we had to work extra hard to make sure the killings didn't stop. Rem said he would kill any member of the task force for me if they tried to harm me, even if that meant risking her life to do so. The cameras made everything difficult. I didn't want to do anything, except just lay on my bed and watch TV. I didn't want to change, I didn't want to go to the bathroom, I didn't want to do anything like that, 'cause I would feel revealed. I couldn't talk to Rem or Ryuk, and I couldn't use the Death Note. Whenever Light called though to get out of the house, I would definitely go, and we would talk about different things-mainly something having to do with the Death Notes, L, and the task force. But today was the last day of investigating us through the cameras, and I couldn't wait for all of them to get taken out! I would finally have privacy again, and using the Death Note wouldn't be so hard!

.::Headquarters::.

"Well, everyone, all the cameras have been taken out of your homes. The Kira killings were still going on at a normal rate, so I have no more reason to suspect any of you as Kira." L explained to the task force, taking a bite out of his strawberry cake. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Amanda, taking a quick glance at me, sighing with relief. I think that she was just following by what L had suspected, so she treated me the same way she treated Light-with that, 'I-think-you're-Kira' attitude. I took a quick glance over at Light, and he looked back at me, smirking. Amanda saw his smirk, and glared at him. When it was time to go home, Amanda pulled Light to the side.

"You better not be using, Joanna, Light!" Amanda yelled at Light in a whisper.

"Why would you think such a thing?" Light asked, pretending to be surprised that Amanda told that to him.

"You just better not make her upset, 'cause I swear, I will kill you if you do anything bad to her!"

"Oh, you really think so?" Light smirked. Amanda got really angry when he did this, and tried to punch him in the face. However, Light dodged it, as Amanda fell to the floor, growling at him. Light chuckled as he walked away. Even though I was ahead of him, he didn't run to me. I decided to wait for him at the corner though. When he finally caught up, I asked him why Amanda wanted to talk to him, and he told me not to worry about it, so I didn't.

As L came out of his hotel room, he saw Amanda getting up off the floor, so he went to go help her.

"Amanda, why were you on the floor?" L asked her.

"Don't worry about it." Amanda replied. She hugged L, and gave him a gentle kiss. "Hey L, do you really not suspect Light and Joanna anymore?"

"I don't suspect Joanna, but Light, I can't really say the same."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. I just think that he's using Joanna, and when he's done with her, he'll kill her!"

"We'll protect her. Don't worry." L responded.

"There's no way of being protected by Kira!" Amanda exclaimed, tears starting to stream down her face. L held Amanda close to him as she cried on his shoulder.

"There, there. It'll be alright. I don't think that Light would be that affectionate with someone he was going to kill in the end. Do you?"

"Kira's mind works in mysterious ways, L." Amanda started. "I just...I just don't want to lose one of my dearest friends to Kira..."

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	9. Chapter 9

"ATTENTION ALL KIRA FANS!" We heard the television say as Mr. Yagami turned it on. L stood from his chair, and turned around to see what was going on, as did the rest of us. "SAKURA TV IS NOW THE OFFICIAL NETWORK OF KIRA. IF YOU ARE A KIRA SUPPORTER, MEET AT OUR RALLY TODAY AT 5:30 PM, IN FRONT OF THE SAKURA TV STATION. KIRA IS JUSTICE!!!"

"Kira is starting to gain support from a wide variety of people." L stated, taking a bite out of one of his chocolate-covered strawberries.

"Those people aren't realizing that Kira is just a murderer. All they are doing is thinking that he is a superhero for getting rid of crimes off the streets." Amanda explained. _Maybe Light _**_was_**_ right...Maybe we won't get caught with all this Kira support going on._ I thought, _But for us to rule this new, perfect world, I know that sometime, we'll need to get rid of the task force. That may need to include Amanda..._

"Joanna, are you alright?" Light shook me, making sure that I wasn't going to faint or anything. It wasn't rare that I looked like I was spacing out, it was actually very common when I was thinking to myself. I snapped out of it, and nodded my head to Light's question, smiling. Amanda chuckled.

"This is your 6th time this week spacing out, Joanna!" Amanda laughed, "Are you sure you're alright?" I laughed a little when she said this.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." I replied.

"Maybe you need some time off, Joanna. I mean, we all need to get away from everything sooner or later." L told me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I need some time off to rest my head, and stop spacing out all the time." I smiled as Watari grabbed my coat for me.

"I'll walk you home, to make sure nothing bad happens to you again." Light said, as Watari grabbed his coat too. I nodded, and we both walked out the hotel door. L sighed, still believing that Light was Kira, as everyone got back to work.

After Light and I walked out the hotel building, he felt it was safe to speak to me.

"Joanna, why do you keep spacing out all the time?" Light asked.

"I'm sorry! I get that way when I'm thinking, sometimes." I replied.

"And, what do you keep thinking about that is making you space out like that?"

"A whole bunch of different stuff, between who's name I'm going to write in the Death Note next, to what happened today, to if we should kill the task force so then we wouldn't need to worry about them anymore. I even had a thought about writing Amanda's name in the Death Note today!" I started tearing, putting my head in my hands. "Oh Light, what has become of me?"

"Oh sweetie, don't worry about them. You need to worry about getting back on track for the next few days." Light started. "Hey, why don't you not worry about the Death Note for a little while? Let me take over for you until you come back to headquarters."

"It's not like I'll be sick or anything, I can still do it!"

"I know, but it seems that it's been putting a lot on your mind lately. I just want you to relax for the next few days." Light smiled as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Well, I guess that would be alright. I mean, the Death Note **has** made me really stressed out this past week." I told Light.

"Alright, then let your relaxing begin!" Light exclaimed, happy to make me finally feel at ease for once. I smiled at him, as he brought me close and kissed my forehead. "Now, why are you worried about what happened on Sakura TV today? We're finally getting support from others!"

"I didn't say I was worrying about it, I just said I was thinking about it." I told Light. "I'm happy that we're finally getting the support we deserve!" Light smirked.

"Are you going to go to that rally today?" Light asked.

"I might. You know, just to see who shows up."

"Alright, then I'll go with you. I don't want you to get mugged or anything like that again." He smiled. "Especially since you can't use your Death Note until you get back to working in the headquarters!" I laughed, and Light made a little chuckle. When we finally arrived at my house, Light and I kissed and said our goodbyes, and I walked into my house. Light walked back to headquarters. I could see him smirk as I watched him walk away from my house. I wonder what will happen at the headquarters while I'm gone. I just really hope that things don't get out of hand, and Light ends up writing one of their names down in the Death Note...especially Amanda's...

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	10. Chapter 10

As I walked with Light over to the Sakura TV station, I am surprised to see all of the people at the Kira rally.

"Wow, Light. We have so many fans!" I told Light, but I made sure to keep my voice down low so then no one would recognize I was talking about Light and I being Kira.

"Yeah, I would have expected a lot less to come." Light replied, looking around at the sea of people. I wondered what would really be happening at this Kira fan rally. However, I would never find out, 'cause the police had come to arrest anyone who came to the rally as Kira supporters. Light and I tried hiding, by going in the back of the crowd. Unlike anyone else, who stood up for their rights to be supporters of Kira. Those were the fighters who refused to go down without a fight. The people in the back of the crowd, however, like Light and I, couldn't afford to be sent to prison. We needed to be hidden from the cops at this rally, especially since some of the cops arresting Kira fans were from the task force. Like many others in the back of the crowd, we tried to run away from the rally, but unfortunately caught by the cops. One of the police officers cuffs Light and I, and are surprised to find that we did not struggle. Instead, I was upset and Light looked irritated.

"Light, what are we going to say to the task force?!" I yelled, "What am I going to tell my own **parents**?!"

"I don't know. I'm stuck with some problems of my own right now!" Light responded, yelling at me. Come to think of it, I think that was the very first time Light yelled at me since we started dating. I could tell he really just wanted to kill all these people. He looked at the front windshield of the car, and then quickly looked away. I wondered why he did that, so I looked out the window, and I found Light's father staring at me. He looked extremely angry as he came up to the side door closest to me and opened it. Light turned around, not knowing it was his father and then looked down, as if pretending to be disappointed in himself.

"Light, how could you be a supporter of this murderer?" Mr. Yagami asked Light.

"Mr. Yagami, please don't blame Light!" I interrupted. Mr. Yagami turned his attention to me. "It was all my fault. I just wanted to see how many people would actually show up to the Kira rally, and Light came to make sure I didn't get hurt by anyone!"

We stared at each other for some time, until Mr. Yagami let out a sigh and asked Light to get out of the car to talk to him. I was left in the back of the police car alone while they talked.

"Light, this is not the first time you got caught doing something wrong since you started dating this girl." Mr. Yagami explained to Light. Light didn't look at his father. "I don't think you should see her anymore except for in headquarters and school." Light looked up now.

"Father." Light started. "I'm afraid I can't do that." Mr. Yagami looked shocked that Light did not want to follow his orders. Light gave him a really serious stare-down.

"Tell me, Light." Mr. Yagami started. "Why do you love this girl? What does she have that makes you love her more than any other girl you've dated?" Mr. Yagami just didn't get why Light loved me above anyone else. Light didn't answer; he just continued to stare his father down. Mr. Yagami just sighed, and looked at me as I waited in the car. He then came over and opened the car door, so I could get out. He then uncuffed Light and I. "You two **do** know that I'll have to inform L about this." Light nodded as I looked down, knowing it was my fault. "Alright. Then you two get going. I still have work to do here. Oh, and Light. Don't forget about what I said."

As Light and I started walking away, there was an awkward silence for the first few blocks. The only thing we did was hold hands, until we arrived at this place where no one was around.

"So, what did your father want?" I asked Light.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Light replied.

I sighed, knowing that something was going on. However, I didn't want to argue, so I just nodded. "So, why did we walk to this deserted place?" I asked.

"So then we can talk." Light replied. "About the Death Note."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think it may be time to get rid of some people in the way."

"Like who?"

"You know which people I'm talking about." Light gave me a serious stare, as I finally thought I knew who he was talking about.

"But Light! I couldn't do that to Amanda now, she's so happy!" I yelled.

"I wasn't talking about L." Light replied, giving me an even more serious look as the expression on my face expressed how I definitely knew who he was talking about.

"You want to kill your-" I started. "Your father?" I was hoping that he would shake his head, and say he was talking about someone different, but instead, he gave me a little nod.

I didn't want him to write his father's name down, but I had no power for the time being. He had both of the Death Notes; so all I could do was hope that he says he would do it, but not actually write his father's name in the Death Note...

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	11. Chapter 11

"Light." I started. "You really think that writing your father's name down in the Death Note will improve things?"

"I don't want to do it." Light replied. "But I think that if I want to make this a perfect world, our enemies must be eliminated!"

"But Light, he's your father!"

"You think I don't know that?!" Light started raising his voice. "You think that-that I don't know I'm putting my own father as my enemy?!"

"Maybe you're getting even more stressed out than I am with the Death Note." He could hear the concern in my voice. "Maybe I should take the Death Notes for a while until-"

"No!" Light interrupted, now yelling. "I'm doing what I need to do to have justice in this world! And if you can't accept that, then maybe I should write your name down too!"

"I wouldn't let you do that." Rem appeared. "If you kill Joanna, I'll kill you. Don't forget that, Light Yagami." Light gave Rem an angry look. Then he looked at me, smirking.

"How pitiful that you can't stick up for yourself, so you have to have your shinigami do it for you."

"Light, what the hell is wrong with you today?!" I exclaimed. "Why are you acting like this?" Light gave me a frustrated look. Rem glared at Light, wanting to protect me, but didn't want to hurt my feelings either.

"If you aren't going to help me rid this rotten world of evil, then don't interfere with my plans." Light told me with a serious face.

"But Light, I'm just concerned about how you've been acting!" I replied, my eyes tearing up.

Light lifted his hand, and made it slap across my face. I just stood there, with a surprised look, my cheek turning red. "I don't need your sympathy, I can take care of myself!" Light yelled. I turned my head and faced him, tears streaming down my face. Rem stood there, still in shock. Light then realized what he did, and tried apologizing. "Joanna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I want to go home." I interrupted, looking away from his face. Light understood that I was angry at him, but I wasn't going to express it. Rem wondered why I let Light do that to me as we headed for my house, and she asked herself if she should save me from future pain and agony like today, and just write Light's name down in the Death Note.

On the way back to my house, there was an extremely awkward silence between Light and I. I didn't want to acknowledge him one bit for the time being. I was mad at him, and he knew it. That's why he didn't say a word on the walk home; he didn't want to make me even more mad then I already was. When we got in front of my house, Light tried to hug me, but I dodged him, and walked up the steps, unlocked the front door, walked in, and slammed it without saying a word to him. He stared for a little bit, and then walked off.

For the next few days I didn't talk to Light. When he called, I would not answer. When he e-mailed me, I would just delete his message, as if it were never there. And when he came over, I either didn't answer, or if one of my family members was home, I would tell them to tell Light I was not available. I knew I would have to face Light sometime. He tried talking to me in school, but I would not acknowledge him. But would I be able to do the same when I returned to the task force tomorrow? I don't know...it's times like this where I wished there was never a Death Note to begin with...

.::THE NEXT DAY::.

Well, today would be the day I saw Light again. I just hoped that I would not have to speak to him for the time being, and just be able to get the day over with quickly. I would have to come back today though, because L had told me that he would be announcing something about the headquarters today. I wondered what the big news was going to be as I walked down the hotel hallway, looking for room #599. Once I got to it, I noticed that the door was opened a little, so I crept in.

"Hello?" I wondered if they had abandoned me or something. Then, I noticed that all the equipment was gone, and I let out I sigh. "I guess not." But then, I realized that L's cake was still next to his chair, only one small part taken out of it. "L, you here?!" I was yelling through the entire suite. Finally, I heard someone in the bathroom, so I thought it might of been L. Just as I was going to knock on the door, it opened, and Light stood before me, shocked that I was this close to him. "L-Light!"

"Joanna..." Just as he was about to touch my face, I turned away and walked back into the main room.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well, there's still some stuff to be collected out of here, so L and everyone else is going to be back to get it."

"Even your father too?" I asked, still concerned if Light had written his father's name in the Death Note or not. When he nodded, I let out a sigh of relief. There was an awkward silence in the room while it was just us two there. Neither of us wanted to talk about what we didn't want to talk about, but at the same time, we _wanted_ to talk about it as well. As we were getting some things together, I heard footsteps and voices coming from outside the door. I stood up, as if knowing it were the task force, and waited for them to walk in. My face lit up when I saw Amanda, and I glomped her. We laughed, and talked.

"Thank god I didn't see you the same way you and Light were last time!" Amanda laughed, oblivious to what happened between Light and I about a week ago. I chuckled lightly, and she knew something was wrong. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I gave her a small smile as I picked some of the things up and walked out the door. She watched me closely, and when I left, she walked up to Light as he stood, and poked his chest with her index finger, very angry with him.

"What did you do to her?!" Amanda yelled, but not too loud to make me hear.

"Could we talk about this some other time? I'm not really in the mood right now." Light replied, this whole situation taking a beating on him as well.

"No! We are gonna talk about this now, whether you want to or not-" Amanda stopped when she noticed I was coming back. She stood up with a box in her arms.

"So Amanda, when is L gonna be here to explain to me what we're exactly doing?" I asked.

"Where'd you put the box?"

"It's right here."

"Oh, ok. Well, once we get the rest of these boxes, we're gonna leave, and a limo is waiting for us outside. Once we put the boxes in the trunk, we'll get in, where the rest of the task force is waiting for us. L will explain to everyone when we start driving." Amanda explained.

"How come we're the only ones with boxes?"

"They're working on the heavier boxes. Light stayed here 'cause he's a wimp!" Amanda laughed, sticking her tongue out at Light as he glared at her.

"No, I had to use the bathroom, so they told me to stay here and wait for Joanna to arrive." He commented.

"Whatever." Amanda chuckled. "So if we're all finished with the boxes here, we should get going!"

"But what about L's chair, or his cake?"

"That was the hotel chair. We'll have another one for him where ever we're going." Amanda smiled. "And as for his cake, that was not the flavor he asked for, so he's eating a different one in the limo."

"Alright, then let's head down!" I exclaimed. Amanda followed, glaring at Light as he held back a little on walking next to her and I. We got in the elevator, and Amanda pushed the button for the bottom floor, I still didn't talk to Light. As we walked out the front door, we opened the trunk of the limo and put the boxes in it. After that, we closed it and got in the limo. Just as Amanda said, the task force was waiting. Amanda took a seat next to L, and I sat next to Light, but making sure to keep my distance (they were the only two seats open because they were reserved for us).

"I bet you are all wondering why we were packing up the headquarters." L stated. As everyone nodded, L started speaking again. "Well, we're moving the task force for a little while, for identity purposes. So we'll be at this new place for about a month, and then we'll move somewhere else."

"Why are we only staying there for a month?" I asked.

"Good question. It takes between 2 to 3 hours to get there, so I wouldn't want everyone doing that everyday. For Joanna, Amanda, and Light, we have gotten you all online teachers so you can keep up with school. In a few minutes, everyone will go home to pack for the month, and then will meet back here in 2 hours to leave. Once at this new hotel, you will be sharing rooms with one other person. Watari is handing you all card keys with numbers on them. Whoever has the same number as you will be your room-mate for the month." Watari handed the card keys out. I hoped not to have the same room as Light, but chances were that I was going to end up getting it.

"Oh! And one more thing." L added. "These are not randomly chosen, so don't switch card keys with someone." Watari handed me a card key.

"# 379." I read at the top of the card. I then looked at Amanda, and she shook her head.

"It's not me." She said. I then slowly turned my head to Light's card, and my mind went blank. Those black numbers on his card key read the same as mine; 379. Light looked at my card key, and noticed that he had the same as mine.

"Looks like we're room mates for the next month, Joanna." Light said, knowing it wasn't what I was hoping for.

Would I be able to stand this awkwardness with Light for an entire month? Or would it eventually go away? Only time will tell what happens...

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	12. Chapter 12

Light and I unpacked our things in awkward silence on opposite sides of the hotel room as we walked in. I didn't bother to acknowledge him, even though I could tell he wanted to talk. I heard him sigh once or twice, and sniffle a few times. I wanted to see if he was really upset from this whole thing, but I didn't want to go over and ask him. He finished unpacking his things and looked at me.

"Look, I know you don't want to be here right now, but you have to." Light told me. I ignored him, and when he came over, I turned the other way, folding my shirts. "Can't you at least try to talk to me? Maybe we can make it better."

I simply shook my head. As Light put his hand on my back, I put my shirts down and got up. He watched me as I walked over into his territory, while he stayed in mine. I sat on his bed and looked out the window in front of me. Light just gave up and walked out the door. I just stayed there, looking out the window, beginning to tear up. That's how it ended almost everyday for the next week. I kept giving Light the cold shoulder. I slept in Amanda and L's room on the floor for the week. I took showers in their room too. I didn't even want to be near Light for the rest of the time here.

"Joanna, you can't stay here anymore." L told me one Saturday morning, as I got up. "I know it'll be hard for you, but you need to sleep in your own room."

I understood him perfectly on why he was doing that, even though I didn't want to; I was starting to be a burden to them, and was intruding on their alone time.

"Yeah, I know." I replied, getting my things together. "I'm really sorry for being a burden on the two of you."

"It's alright, I would have done the same thing if L and I were going through tough times." Amanda said, smiling.

"Bye guys!" I walked out the door as Amanda and L said goodbye. I walked down the hallway, and when I got to the front door of my hotel room, I sighed.

"I hate you, #379..." I murmured to myself as I slid the card key and let myself in the hotel room. Light was quietly writing names of criminals he saw on TV down in his Death Note, as if he were writing in a normal book. He didn't notice that I came in until I slammed the door shut to make my presence known again. Light looked over at me, smiled, and went back to writing names down, like I was here the whole time. As I was placing my things down on my side of the room, I noticed that my Death Note was placed on my bed.

"It's been there for a while." Light told me, reading my mind. I just looked over at him writing names in his Death Note, and then looked at mine. I hid my Death Note within my bag full of dirty clothes. _I'll take this back out later. _I thought.

"Why are you putting your Death Note in there, Joanna?" Rem asked me as she appeared with an apple in her right hand, it already being bitten into.

"Cause I don't feel like using it now." I replied.

"But what if someone goes in there to wash your clothes or something?" Rem kept on questioning my hiding places.

"Fine, I'll put it elsewhere." I said, taking my Death Note out of the bag. I looked around my space, looking sort of puzzled, and then looked back at Rem. "Where do you suppose I should put it?"

"Hide it in your journal or something like that." Rem suggested. Suddenly, I knew where to put it. I took out a box which was locked. I put in the combination to the lock, and when it unlocked, I opened the box, put the Death Note in there, closed it, and re-locked it. "What box is that?"

"It's my box that I don't let anyone look into except for me." I replied. "I keep a lot of private things in there, like my journal, my stories and poems, and now, my Death Note." I slid the box back under my bed. As Rem disappeared, I looked over at Light, and he looked back at me.

"What?" He asked. I just sighed and shook my head, and went back to putting some things away. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door.

"Light!" It was a whiney voice, and it sounded squeaky. I looked over at Light, puzzled, as he sighed and gave me one of those, 'Don't ask' looks. He put his Death Note under his comforter on his bed as he got up and walked to the door. I didn't know who was at the door, but then again, with the look Light gave me, I wasn't sure I wanted to know. The person knocked on the door again, and whined again. "Light!"

Light turned the knob, and opened the door. In came running this blonde-haired girl with black clothes on, knee high boots, heavy mascara and eyeliner, and cherry-red lipstick. She came running in and glomped Light as he made another signature face; one that said, 'I really wish this wasn't happening right now.'

"Light! I missed you so much!" The girl said, cuddling Light as he tried to get away but couldn't.

"I just saw you yesterday..." Light replied.

"I know, but I couldn't wait to see you!" She replied. Suddenly, she noticed me, and looked at me. As we stared each other down, she gave me a dirty look and then turned to Light. "Light, sweetie, who's that?"

"That's my friend Joanna." The girl gave him a jealous look. "Don't worry, nothing's going on. We're just sharing a room." He looked over at my shocked face. "Joanna, this is Misa. She's my-"

"I'm his **girlfriend**!" Misa interrupted, sounding very arrogant. She then gave me another one of those dirty looks. "So don't even try to steal him away from me!"

_G-Girlfriend?!_ I thought to myself, still in shock. I didn't even know that Light broke up with me. I know that I'm supposed to be mad at him, but somehow, my world shattered apart. Misa stepped on the little pieces, making my heart ache. Even though we were going through rough times, all I could think to myself was, _How could he do this to me?_ I'm not sure how much longer I would be able to just sit there without bursting out, crying and shouting at Light. All I wanted to do at the time was claw that tramp's eyes out. But not here, not now...soon. It'll all end soon, and when it does, you'll be seeing her name going in my Death Note next...

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	13. Chapter 13

Everyday, I had to listen to that squeaky voice, whining through the door, yelling "Light!" I was getting sick of it! Everyday, when we heard Misa knocking on the door, Light would get up, and as I rolled my eyes and gave him a frustrated look, he gave me a silent stare, telling me not to write her name down. Each time she came over, the awkward silence only grew larger between Light and I. Misa was always aggravated and never wanted to have Light be in the same room as me. So she would always ask Light if they could go out, and Light would never end up winning that fight, 'cause Misa apparently always has to get her way...

I was quietly getting some clothes out of my bag when Light came back alone after a date Misa. He sighed as he sat on his bed. He then looked over at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting some of my clothes out." I replied, in a soft voice.

"Why?"

"Because I need to take a shower." I started, "Which means that you need to get out again."

"It's not like I'll be in the bathroom with you."

"I know, but after my shower, I'm gonna get out of the bathroom to get dressed." I replied.

Light sighed. "Fine. Just call me when you're done." Light grabbed his cell phone and his card key as I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I turned the shower on, getting my clothes off and walking into the warm water. The steam refreshed me as I finished washing and turned the water off. I grabbed my towel and dried myself off a little. All I could still think of was why Light would date this Misa girl if he didn't even _like_ her. I just didn't get it. As I stepped out of the bathroom, I fully dried my body, and wrapped the towel around my hair so it didn't drip. I grabbed my undergarments and just as I just about to put them on, I heard the door opening. I quickly grabbed the comforter off my bed and wrapped it around my naked body. In the process, my towel fell off my head. When I saw Light as he closed the door, I glared at him.

"I thought I told you to stay out of here until I got dressed!" I yelled.

"Relax, I'm just getting my wallet. I'm going to the mall to get something. I'll be gone before you know it." Light replied, searching through his things for his wallet. I sighed as I sat on my bed, facing away from Light. He looked at me, and knew that I wanted to be with him, but I just didn't want to express it. After he found his wallet and put it in his back pocket, he walked over to me and sat beside me. I looked away when he tried to look into my eyes. Light sighed.

"Joanna, I know you're still mad, but-" Light paused. "-but, I don't know how much longer I can take it." Hearing that shocked me, because lately, it hasn't been seeming like Light actually wanted me. I turned around and looked at him.

"What?"

"I'm miserable without you, Joanna. I can't do anything without feeling horrible. When you stayed in L and Amanda's room for that week, I couldn't help myself from tearing up every night, because when I looked over at your bed, you weren't there. I met Misa one day while I was out walking. Her smile and her laugh sorta reminded me of you, so I started dating her. But I soon realized that she was nothing like you. And once I started dating Misa, she wouldn't let me go."

"Really?" I smiled, sort of tearing. Light nodded. "I missed you so much too!" I hugged Light, and he hugged back. We gave each other a gentle kiss, and then when we released, we looked into each others eyes. Light slowly brought himself closer to my lips, and kissed me with a great passion. His tongue came into my mouth, that wasn't gentle, yet wasn't rough. It seemed exactly like the pleasure I felt the first time we did this. I couldn't help but enjoy this make-out session as Light slowly took off his jacket and his jeans belt. As he started unbuttoning his shirt, I clenched the comforter that covered me. After Light took his shirt off, he reached for my comforter to take it off me. Just before he pulled the comforter off, I pulled away from him. He didn't want to stop, and neither did I. But I didn't want to do this with Misa still in the picture. Light looked at me as I looked away.

"What's wrong?" Light asked.

"Light, this doesn't feel right..." I replied. "You're still dating Misa, so you would be cheating on her. And as much as I hate her and love you, I know it's the wrong thing to do."

"Do you want me to break up with her?" Even though Light knew the answer, he waited for me to nod. "Then I will tomorrow." He raised my chin and I looked at him. "Don't worry. We'll be together again soon." My true smile made his face light up for the first time in about 2 weeks. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to happen, because after Misa was out of the picture, Light and I could once again live happily ever after.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	14. Chapter 14

"37...38...39..." I was counting the seconds until Misa's death would finally come. Her name was written largely on one of the pages of my Death Note. "40." I smirked as I stopped looking at my watch and closed my Death Note. "Hmph...Light's so lucky...I wish that I was there with him to see her die. That would have made my day." I gave a slight chuckle as I got the box from under my bed, opened it, and put the Death Note inside. As I closed and locked the box, I heard the door opening. I slid the box under my bed and peaked to see who was at the door from behind the wall next to my bed. My face lit up when I saw Amanda closing the door behind her. "Hey Amanda!"

"Hey Joanna!" she was excited to see me too. She looked around. "Where's Light?"

"Oh, he's out doing something. He should be back soon." I replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering, 'cause we have a meeting to go to." Amanda started. "With some of L's friends. They're gonna help us with the Kira investigation."

"Oh, in that case, I'll tell him to meet us there. Where is it?" I flipped open my cell phone, starting to dial Light's number. "I'll call him."

"No, L said that we all have to go together, 'cause it'll take a while to get there."

"Then we'll just have to wait." After we waited a few moments, Light walked in the door. "Hey Light."

"Hey sweetie." He replied, closing the door behind him. He looked at Amanda and I as we got our sneakers and jackets on. "Where are you going?"

"L needs us to go to this meeting for the Kira investigation." I replied, getting off my bed, "So we were waiting for you to get back, so we could leave.

"Alright, then let's go." Light smiled as he opened the door again. Amanda walked out the door first, glaring at Light as he waited for me.

"*cough, cough* Kira *cough*" Amanda fake coughed, still believing Light was Kira. Light only glared at Amanda as she smirked.

As we walked down the hotel hallways, we noticed that it was unusually quiet. Amanda gave a puzzled look as I searched the empty halls for other people.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I dunno." Light answered. "Maybe everyone's out...or in their rooms."

"This is weird..." Amanda wasn't sure of what was going on. I didn't know whether to head back to my room or to keep going. Suddenly, one of the hotel employees came running up to us, wearing a mask of some sort.

"Why aren't you all wearing masks?!" The female employee asked urgently.

"I think the better question is, why are you wearing one?" Amanda asked.

"I was watching the news this morning and it said the police may think Kira is staying in this building. So all the hotel members were told to stay inside their rooms, and if they are going to walk around in the hallways of the hotel to wear a mask."

"Sorry, didn't get the memo." I answered, uninterested. Amanda gave me an odd look, wondering why I wasn't as scared to possibly die as she thought I would be.

"You aren't afraid of dying?" Amanda asked.

"I didn't say that." I replied.

"But just your expression..."

"My expression explained how boring it is standing here. I have no reason to believe the news and hide in fear for the rest of my time hear. I don't think...no, I** know** that Kira is not in this building." I was starting to get very aggravated. I didn't want to hide the fact that I was Kira anymore, but I didn't want to go to jail. I wanted to rule this earth! And I'm not sure if it was the Death Note was making me feel this sense of wanting domination or not, but either way...I enjoyed it. I pushed the employee out of my way, and started walking to the elevator again. "Yeah, thanks for wasting my time, masked man. If you don't mind though, we have to be somewhere." As the elevator arrived, I turned around and noticed that neither Amanda or Light was following me. Their faces were just in total shock that I was acting this way. "You guys coming or what?"

Light snapped out of it and ran over to me, and Amanda slowly followed. Suddenly, she heard her phone ringing. Amanda took her cell phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amanda, it's L." The voice on the phone told Amanda, "Change of plans. You, Light, and Joanna need to come down to the hotel conference room immediately!" Right before Amanda could reply, L hung up on her.

"This must be urgent. Let's go!" Amanda said as we got in the elevator and pressed the button for the bottom floor. As the elevator stopped and let us out, we ran quickly to the conference room, where L was sitting on the floor, looking at the empty space in front of him, or at least that's what it seemed. I saw Rem, floating in front of L, and then looking over at me. _Can L see Rem? _I thought. Light and I walked over as Amanda ran over to see if L was alright.

"L! What's going on?!" Amanda asked.

"Shinigamis..." L started, "I didn't know they even existed..."

"L?" Amanda looked up and saw nothing. She then looked at the rest of the task force and she could tell they were seeing the same thing as L. When Amanda looked at L again, she noticed a piece of paper in his hand, and she took it. When she saw that there was nothing on the paper, she looked up again, and she fell back as well.

"Now you can see me, right?" Rem asked Amanda as she nodded, looking shocked and frightened.

"But...but...how is this possible?!" Amanda asked.

"I found that paper in Joanna's things when I was searching for something." L started. "I thought it was weird that she just had a random blank piece of paper, so I picked it up, and then I saw the shinigami."

Light gave me a frustrated look, and I got even more aggravated that L went through my things without permission. I walked fast over to L, and picked him up by his shirt in one hand, and punched him in the other. I then dropped him back to the ground. The whole room was in shock, even Light. Amanda gasped.

"Don't ever go through my things without permission AGAIN!!!" I yelled at L. He then wiped his face, and kicked me, making me fly across the room.

"Since I am leading this force, I have permission to go through everyone's things." L replied, standing up. I glared at him, as I stood up too. I then started to walk away, as Rem looked in disbelief. She couldn't believe that I wasn't fighting him back, and she wanted so much to put L's name in the Death Note.

"I don't have time for this. I'm going back to my room." I said. When I walked past Light, he could tell I was pissed off.

"Fine." L replied. "But this situation only makes the suspicion of you being Kira even greater." I stopped, and slowly turned around to glare at him. He could not see the fury in my eyes, since my hair was covering them. I then turned back around and started walked towards the elevator again. Light could see me smirking. "Fine, then suspect me. See if I care." When the elevator arrived, Light ran and went in with me. Once it closed, Rem disappeared.

"L, are you okay?" Amanda asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you might want to make sure Joanna's alright." L told Amanda, seeming concerned for me. "She's been acting really different today." Amanda nodded and when the next elevator came, she got in it and headed for my room. When she got to the floor and stepped out of the elevator, she was horrified to see that on the walls, in something red, someone wrote "KIRA IS JUSTICE." about four times, very largely. Her concern grew with each step towards my room, and before she knocked on the door, she heard me talking to someone, she guessed Light. She tried listening, but the voices sounded very fuzzy. Suddenly, they stopped, and the door opened. Light answered the door.

"What?" Light asked Amanda.

"I wanted to check on Joanna to see if she was alright."

"Yeah, she's fine. Joanna told me that she was just homesick, and whenever she misses someone, she gets angry at others. So she's gonna give her family a call, and then get some rest." Light replied. Amanda nodded, and said goodnight to Light as he closed the door. She then walked back to her room, when she heard her cell phone ring again.

"Hello?" Amanda answered her phone.

"Amanda, you need to get back down here, and quick!" A voice was yelling with concern on the phone, it kind of sounded like Mr. Yagami.

"What's the problem?"

"It's L...we think he might be..." Mr. Yagami paused. "**dead**."

Amanda dropped her phone in shock, tears starting to stream down her face. She got down to the conference room as quick as possible, leaving her phone on the floor. When she got down, L was breathing, but he looked very faint. It was just a false alarm. Amanda ran over to L to help him, thanking god that he didn't die. Mr. Yagami gave her a wet cloth to put on his forehead.

"We think it might be from overworking, because if it was the work of Kira, he would be dead by now." Mr. Yagami explained. "So, he should just stay in bed for the next few days." Amanda nodded, smiling as tears dripped from her face to the floor. She then looked at L, who's face was pale and sleepy looking. She bent over and hugged him, making sure not to move or crush him.

"Don't worry L, I'll protect you." She whispered in L's ear. "I'll make sure that nothing bad will ever happen to you...I swear..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Chapter 15

It had been 2 days that I have been in bed, caught with the flu and a fever. Light has been taking care of me, making sure I got everything I needed to get better. A week ago, L collapsed from stress at work and he had been in bed for 5 days, with Amanda to take care of him. And since he was better, Light and I were required to go back to the task force. Then the sickness came, and I had to take a break from the task force...again. Light took off too to help me get better. As I woke up on a Monday morning, the 3 day of being sick, Light rubbed my forehead, sitting next to my bed on a stool.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" Light asked, smiling.

"Still like crap..." I coughed. "But a little better than yesterday." I smiled back at Light.

"Well, I'll be right here when you get better." Suddenly, I heard the kettle in the small kitchen start to whistle. Light got up and walked over to the kitchen, where he turned the stove off and poured the water from the kettle to a cup. He then poured hot chocolate mix into the water and stirred it with a spoon. Light put the spoon in the sink when he was done stirring and brought the cup of hot chocolate to me, putting it on the table next to me. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Light." I replied as I sat up, grabbed the cup of hot chocolate, and drank some. "Yummy." I smiled.

Suddenly, Light's cell phone gave a ring. Light flipped open his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Light, it's L." The voice on the phone replied. "You need to come down to the headquarters today. We're meeting with my friends that are going to help investigate."

"But, I need to take care of Joanna!"

"Yes, we know that's she's sick, but you need to come. This meeting is important." L explained. "It'll only be like, an hour."

Light sighed. "Fine. But I'm not staying any longer than one hour." He told L as he stood up, getting his shoes on. He closed his cell phone and put it in his pocket with his hotel room key. He then turned to me. "I need to go down to the headquarters for an hour."

"Alright. I'll call you if I need anything." I replied as Light kissed my forehead, and then walked over to the door and opened it.

"Bye, Joanna. I love you."

"Love you too." I replied as Light walked out the door and closed it. A few moments went by, and I was thinking what I could do. As I reached for the remote to turn the TV on, I could hear the door re-opening.

"Light, did you forget something?" I asked, assuming it was Light. Suddenly, the whole task force appeared in front of me, wearing masks over their mouth so they wouldn't get sick. I just stared at them with a puzzled look.

"We couldn't afford for you to miss this meeting." L told me. "So instead of making you get up and go to the task force with you being sick, we're having the meeting here."

"Alright." I replied. Then I looked around, but I only saw the task force; no one new. "But, where are those people you said were coming? All I see is the task force."

Just as I said that, two people walked in, one small with white curly hair, his eyes like L's. The other one was tall, with orange hair that came down to about the bottom of the person's neck. As the short person was twirling his hair, the other was unwrapping a bar of chocolate and took a bite into it.

"Task force, meet Mello," L pointed to the tall guy, and then he pointed to the smaller, white haired boy. "And Near."

"Nice to meet you all." Near said to the task force.

"I can't wait till Kira's captured." Mello said, biting into the chocolate.

"These are the names they go by. Mello and Near do not reveal their real names, for certain purposes." L explained to us. Light glanced at me as I stared Mello and Near down, and he could tell I was figuring out their real names. The two boys only stared right back at me, wondering what I was doing.

"Umm...Joanna? You okay?" Amanda asked me. I suddenly snapped out of my gaze.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, now facing Amanda.

"So...Is it just you two or something?" Light asked Mello and Near.

"No, we both have our workers downstairs waiting for us." Near replied.

"Oh." Light said.

"Now, about the Kira case." L started. "We have concluded that to kill someone, Kira needs a face and a name. Is that correct Rem?"

"Yeah, that's right." Rem replied as Mello and Near had a confused look, not knowing what was going on. Mello simply shrugged and took a bite out of his chocolate as Near looked around for Rem, who couldn't be seen without touching a part of the Death Note. _Why is Rem telling the task force what Kira must do to kill?!_ I asked myself. _Well, at least she hasn't told them about the Death Note...At least I hope not..._

"Therefore, I would like all of you to have these fake ID cards, so Kira does not find out your real name." L told all of us. Rem gave a slight chuckle, as did Light and I, but no one else heard it. Mello gave a quick glance at me, seeing me smirking, and he knew I was up to something. When Watari handed me my fake ID card, I read my name and started bursting out laughing, and everyone stared at me. "Something wrong with your ID card, Joanna?"

"You really expect my fake name to be..." I read my fake ID card aloud. "Kerciera Burgina?!!!" I was laughing so hard I started crying and Amanda couldn't help but laugh either. "That's such a stupid name!" L just sighed.

"Very well, I'll have Watari make you a new ID card, and this time, you can pick the name." L responded, not very amused. I handed Watari my ID card, wiping my eyes of tears.

After all the ID cards were given out (except for mine since I was getting a new one), we heard a knock on the door. Light got up, and when he opened it, a man was at the door, wearing a suit.

"Can I help you?" Light asked the man.

"I'm here to pick up Near and Mello." The man replied. The two boys walked out the door, saying goodbye to everyone, and as Mello glanced at me again, he watched me closely. When I noticed that he was looking at me, he started walking out the door again. The rest of the task force started getting ready to leave as well, and as everyone left and said their goodbyes, Amanda came over and hugged me.

"Feel better Joanna." she said.

"Thanks Amanda." I replied, smiling. After she left and the door closed, I grabbed the remote and turned the television on. I was watching the news, when suddenly, there was a blank screen. A voice came on, and Light looked over to watch it. It was in an odd voice, kind of like how it sounds when someone wants to protect their identity, you know?

"Kira, I know you're out there." At first, it sounded like a threat message, but as Light and I kept watching, we noticed it was something completely different. "I would like to praise you in person, for everything you've done so far to help this earth." I grew wide-eyed as this person kept talking. "Please, I would like to see you, and be your servant. You are...like a god to me. If you here this message, Kira...please...meet me at the gateway hotel restaurant this evening, around 7:30 pm." The television then became fuzzy, and it returned to the news. I looked over at Light, who still couldn't get what this person was trying to do.

"Are we going to go? That's this hotel, on the bottom floor." I asked Light.

"Yeah, I'll go." Light replied. "Are you sure you want to though?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I told Light. "It's only a cough and a small fever now." I smiled as Light smirked.

.::7:30 pm at the Gateway hotel restaurant::.

Light and I were quickly seated, since there was just about no one at the restaurant at this time, like always. As we were given a menu to look through so we could figure out what we wanted, Light looked around to make sure no one was near us.

"Light, what are you doing?" I asked, coughing a little at the end.

"Making sure no one's around to hear us, so we can talk about Kira related business." Light whispered to me from across the booth. "I saw you were looking at Mello and Near for quite some time. Did you figure out their real names so we can kill them?" I nodded my head, smiling. Light relaxed and sighed. "Good, 'cause I can't wait until the rest of the task force is gone. Then we won't have to worry about them anymore." I paused for a moment.

"Hey, do you think that guy really meant what he said in that broadcast? You know, about us being like a god to him?" I asked.

"I dunno." Light replied. "There's so many fakers out there."

Suddenly, a waiter came by our table to take our drink orders. He was tall with long, black, kind of spiky hair.

"Good evening, you two." The waiter started. He then kneeled in front of us, and Light and I gave each other puzzled looks as we looked back at the waiter. "I am your humble servant, as you are the ruler's of the new world." We suddenly realized that he had been listening on our conversation, and he was the Kira worshiper. The man then stood up. "My name is Teru Mikami, and I will be your server today." He smirked as he grabbed out a pad and a pen. "May I get you something to drink?"

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	16. Chapter 16

I thought of that name every day. **Teru Mikami**. The man who agreed to be Kira's slave a week ago on television and in the restaurant. He works in the FBI with Near, and joined the task force to help "capture Kira." L had his suspicions of Mikami just as much as Light and I, especially since Mikami would mainly only be around us, and no one else. He despised L, and wanted to question why I haven't killed him yet, since he knows all about the secrets of the Death Note and that I have "the eyes." However, he would never ask Light or I, because he would think that we would get aggravated at him for asking questions, being the slave and all. We would allow Mikami to use the Death Note if we weren't able to use it, giving him a small list of people that he was not allowed to write into either Death Note. Amanda didn't really like Mikami either. Actually, not much of the task force did like him. But I could see why; Mikami would always give them these death glares, as if yelling at them for not being a Kira supporter. Whenever he was speaking to someone in the task force other than Light or I, he would sound as if he really didn't want to be there. L would ask why Mikami was in the task force to begin with if all he was doing was act like he didn't want to be there. Mikami would be silent for the first minute, just typing on the computer, and then he would answer L with another question, not even looking up at him. Most of the time, he would ask L if he valued either the lives of the task force members, or even his own life. L would get aggravated and tell Mikami that every life has value, and Mikami would never respond, for if he did, his worship to Kira would be revealed, and that would probably lead to the discovery of L's suspicion of Light and I being correct. One night while at the task force, I was practically falling asleep on my workspace. I had gotten hardly any sleep these past few days due to restlessness. Amanda shook me as I jumped.

"Joanna, wake up!" Amanda yelled. I looked at her with a drowsy face as she had a concerned look staring back at me.

"What?" I murmured to Amanda, rubbing my eyes.

"I'm starting to get worried about you again..." Amanda started. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah..." I replied, yawning. "I'm just really tired. I haven't been able to sleep lately..."

Amanda sighed and walked back over to her workspace. Light looked over at me as I put my head in my right hand, taking a deep breath. He could tell something was wrong. You would think that this week I would be so happy because we would be going back home this Sunday, but I was feeling the worst I've ever felt. I suddenly stood up, and started walking away.

"I have to use the bathroom." I murmured to the task force. Light was beginning to look concerned as well. As I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me, L looked over at Amanda.

"Go follow her and make sure she's alright." L told Amanda. She nodded and left a few minutes after I did. She walked into the ladies bathroom in the lobby, and heard whimpering coming from one of the stalls. She followed the sound to the last stall in the bathroom. Amanda knocked on it.

"Joanna, is that you?" Amanda asked. Realizing that Amanda had followed me, Amanda heard something small drop on the floor, as if it were a pin. I came out of the stall, holding the sleeves to my sweater with my hands. Amanda gave me a concerned look as I stared at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" Amanda wondered. "I heard whimpering."

"Yeah, I just threw up." I replied, closing the stall, and walking out of the bathroom. Amanda gave me an odd look as I walked out, and when she opened the stall, she looked into the toilet and turned back around, closing her eyes and holding her nose. The toilet had not flushed automatically like it was supposed to, so Amanda quickly pressed the button to flush it, getting rid of the throw up. She then breathed with relief, and then looked down at the floor to find a small pin in a little puddle of blood. Amanda just stared at it, not wanting to pick it up. She suddenly remembered the tiny pinging she heard when she called my name through the stall. Amanda also noticed how I covered my arms. She ran out of the bathroom to catch up to me, but could not find me. She then ran back to headquarters to find me, but I was not there either. L ran up to Amanda when he saw the panic on her face.

"Amanda, what's wrong?!" L asked.

"Where's Joanna?!" Amanda answered L with another question.

"Light took her back to their room because she wasn't feeling well. Why?"

"I need to talk to her. It's urgent!" Amanda replied.

"Alright, then she should be in her room." L said as Amanda ran back out the door. She got to my room as quickly as she could, and used the master card key to open my hotel room door. She saw Light sitting next to me on my bed, rubbing my back as I was hunched over, my head in my hands. When Light heard the door open, he looked over at me.

"What do you want?" Light asked Amanda.

"I need to talk to Joanna!" Amanda replied.

"Well, it's going to have to wait, 'cause we're talking." Light glared at Amanda as she glared back.

"But-" Amanda started.

"Get out." I interrupted. Amanda was surprised that I would talk to her like that. "We're talking. I'll talk to you when we finish." The expression on Amanda's face said what she was thinking; she couldn't believe that I was acting this way again. We just stared each other down for a few minutes, and then she let out a sigh as she turned around and walked back out the door.

"So what's up with you?" Light asked me.

"I dunno..." I replied. "For this past month, I have just been feeling so crappy. Hopefully things will get better once I get back home."

"I hope it gets better too." Light kissed me softly as he wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back, and then I took some clean pajama pants out of my suitcase and put them on after I took my jeans off. I took my necklaces and my headband off and put them on the table next to my bed. I took my makeup remover and put some on a cotton ball to take off my eyeliner. Light noticed that I didn't take my sweater off like I usually do when I'm in the hotel room.

"Why don't you take off your sweater?" Light asked.

"Nah, I'm a little chilly." I replied, giving him a small smile as I put my bare feet under the covers of my bed, along with the rest of my legs.

"Alright." Light stood up. "Well, I'm gonna head back to the task force now if you don't need me anymore. Do you want to talk to Amanda?"

"Not really. I have a pretty good feeling about what she's going to talk about." I replied.

"Okay, then I want you to try and get as much sleep as possible." Light told me as he kissed my forehead, as he always does when I'm sick. "Bye sweetie."

"Bye Light." I replied as he walked out the door. I laid down on my covers, and to my amazement, fell asleep quite quickly. But it didn't last long...I was soon awakened with someone covering my mouth, telling me to hush as I tried screaming. I could faintly smell chocolate in the air...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. Chapter 17

I felt frightened in my own hotel room. It was around 7:30 pm, and it was already dark. This felt like that night on the streets all over again...But of course, Light wasn't there this time; he had told me that he would come back to check up on me again around 9 pm. As a hand covered my mouth, I looked for anything to grab to hit whoever it was. He stroked my hair with the hand that was not over my mouth as he felt cold tears run down my face and onto his hand.

"Shh...don't cry..." He whispered to me. His voice seemed so familiar to me... "It'll be okay..." Even though I had been crying, I was so angry that this person, whoever it was, was treating me as if he were Light; only thing is...Light wouldn't put his hand over my mouth as if he was about to rape me! I desperately looked around for something to hit this person with. When he started reaching for my sleeve, I had found my hard cover book laying on the table beside my bed. I picked it up, and as fast as I could, I swung it around to make it hit the side of his face. He released me and held the side of his face in pain. I could hear him cursing, although, it was kind of hard not to, since he was screaming so loud. I jumped from my bed and turned the lamp on the table on, revealing the face of the person. I was shocked to find who it was.

"M-Mello?!" I yelled. He turned and stared at me, still holding the side of his face with one hand. By the expression on his face, I could tell he was aggravated. "What the hell are you doing?!" It took him a while to answer.

"Light wanted me to check up on you." Mello answered. I could tell he was lying.

"That doesn't give you the right to put your hands on me!" I yelled at Mello. He stared at me again. "And besides, if Light wanted to check up on me, he would have done it himself!" Mello sighed at this obvious fact.

"Fine." Mello replied. "Amanda sent me to check something."

"Should I trust you? I mean, you just lied to me right to my face." I was getting aggravated with him. "And what would she want _you _to check?" He then grabbed my left arm without hesitation and wouldn't let it go, no matter how much I struggled. He then pulled the sleeve of my sweater up, finding exactly what Amanda was looking for.

"Like this." Mello murmured, still in shock at the sight of my cut up arm. He gently touched the cuts with his fingers. "Why..." Mello looked at me straight in the face. "Why would you do something like this to yourself?" I looked away from Mello's face, as if annoyed, which I was. When he did not hear any answers coming out of me, his voice grew with concern. "Well?!" It was the very first time I heard Mello actually sound concerned about something. I could tell he was worried about me just as much as the rest of the task force.

"It's something personal..." I swiped my arm out of his hands, and put the sweater sleeve down as I huddled on top of my bed. Mello sat down next to me.

"Is something going on between you and Light?" Mello asked.

"Not really..." I replied. He paused for a few moments, and I stared at him, as if waiting for another question to come out of his mouth. I sighed and went back to staring at the wall in front of me. "I can't tell you, Mello."

"Is it something you would tell Amanda? 'Cause I can go get her if you want-"

"No, I can only talk to Light about it...don't ask why." I replied. I saw Mello thinking and then his face filling with shock. I stared at him, knowing what he was thinking, and gave him a disgusted look. "It isn't _that_!" I saw Mello give a sigh of relief.

"Do you want me to go get him?" Mello asked.

"Nah, he should be here in like, a half hour. Thanks anyway." I gave Mello a small smile as he smiled back at me. Then we gave each other this huge hug that Mello had never done with anyone except for me; I just kept thinking that he likes me...

Anyway, just as I gave Mello that specialty friendly hug, Light opened the door. I know, some timing, right?

"Sweetie, I'm ba-" Light started, but he was interrupted by the sight of seeing Mello and I hug. I could tell he got angry by the expression on his face. _Does Light really get jealous that easily?_ I thought to myself. As he started walking over to Mello, his hand in a fist ready to punch him, I stopped Light by standing in front of him, holding his fist.

"Light, it was nothing like that!" I tried telling Light. He looked at me and sighed. His fist relaxed, and he told Mello to get out, both looking and sounding aggravated. Once the door closed, Light looked over at me.

"What was that about?!" Light asked me.

"Nothing! Honest!" I answered innocently. "Amanda sent Mello to check up on me! You know how she can get sometimes!" Light let out another sigh.

"Alright, I believe you." Light replied. He placed his hand on my cheek, feeling more relaxed, as I smiled. "I know you would never lie to me..."

.::THE NEXT WEEKEND::.

Today is Sunday; the day the task force would finally return home. I was sleeping again, felt better than ever, and stopped cutting. I never told Light about the cuts though...or how my meeting with Mello began; he would throw a fit. I think I was just homesick, and that's probably why I felt miserable and wanted to hurt myself. I think a little of that would also need to be blamed on the pressures of keeping the Death Note a secret, and that L thinks he may have a big lead to find the two Kiras. However, Light told me that since I do not yet want to kill L (I actually do, but I don't want Amanda to be miserable after all she has done for me...I know, you would think that Kira shouldn't have emotions, and just kill people without hesitation. That's my weak point...), he devised the perfect plan so even L won't know how to figure it out. I know I'll need to get rid of the task force at some point, but it isn't time yet. As we were in the limo, on our way back home, I looked around at everyone; Amanda and L were cuddling, Mr. Yagami was reading a book, Watari was driving the limo, Near twirled his hair as he played with his finger puppets, and Light was beginning to become aggravated from the amount of attention Mikami was giving him. When I looked over at Mello, I could see him looking out the window at the other cars around us. He then turned his head and looked right back at me. I smiled at him as he smiled back; then I stared out the window next to me. Even though it was only a smile at each other, I'm glad that Light didn't see, or else he would have thought something really **was** going on between Mello and I.

"How much longer until we get back, L?" I interrupted the silence and L and Amanda's cuddling. L looked at me, and then turned to Watari.

"Watari, how much longer?" L asked.

"About an hour, L." Watari replied. "But if we hit traffic, it could end up being much longer."

"Thank you." L told Watari. I looked at Light, and he looked back at me. We smiled at each other as Light brought me closer and wrapped his arm around me. When I glanced at Mello, it seemed as if he was staring at Light with jealously, and then blushed when he saw me looking at him; he then stared straight back out the window. _so he does like me!_ I thought to myself. _It's the only explanation why he acts the nicest to me, he glares at Light with jealousy in his eyes, and he blushes a little when I'm by him!_ My shocked look attracted Light's attention.

"Joanna, something wrong?" Light asked. I looked at him sweetly.

"Oh, no. Nothing's wrong." I replied. Light and I gave each other a kiss, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mello getting even more frustrated. Believe it or not, I did feel bad for him. Maybe it's because I know what it feels like to love someone who doesn't feel the same way about you; before Light, there were a few people that I loved, but they didn't love me back. And I've had a few people in Mello's position now, where they loved me but I didn't love them back. Actually, Light was the very first person to have the same feelings as me about each other. Could that mean that we're destined to be together as the rulers of the New World? I really hope so...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. Chapter 18

_The task force has been brought home for a few weeks now. I was so happy to finally see my family again, and go back to a regular school, just in time for the state exams. When we got the results, I was not surprised that Light got the highest score, but I was surprised that I got the second highest. I guess those online teachers were doing pretty good! Today started June; the best month of school for the high school seniors. Prom was coming up, and everything was going perfect...or so I thought..._

"Amanda, you need to get over here!" I yelled.

"What, did you find a dress?" Amanda asked. She came over by the changing room, and I came out in a beautiful flowing red dress. It was accented with black ribbons and lace on the side, and as the bottom of the dress flowed when I walked, black fabric flowed out with it. Amanda was in awe. "Oh my god, Joanna! That's the perfect dress!"

"I know, I love it!" I looked at myself in the mirror, still amazed at the gorgeous dress. I looked over at Amanda. "Did you find a dress yet?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go try it on now." Amanda replied as she walked into one of the dressing rooms with what looked like a teal dress. I waited for about 10 minutes, and then she called back out to me. "Are you ready to see it?"

"Come on out!" I yelled back with excitement. When she waltzed out of the dressing room, I was awe-struck. "Amanda, that dress looks amazing on you!"

"You really think so?" Amanda looked so happy as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was a teal blue color, which looked so nice on Amanda. Just like my dress, her dress also had black accents. There were two small black rose flowers on the top of her dress, put to the side. Instead of lace and ribbons on the side, it was on the back, where she tightened it to fit her body shape. However, her dress wasn't as flowing as mine when it got to the bottom, and it had straps (mine didn't have any straps).

"So are we getting these dresses?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Definitely!" Amanda replied. She then sighed. "I can't believe it; it seems like we just came to high school yesterday, and we're already going to prom in two weeks!"

"I know! Is L actually gonna get a tux?" I asked.

"He has to if he's coming! They won't let him in without proper attire!" Amanda laughed, as did I. "You got the limo, right?"

"Yeah, it is awesome." I replied, going into the dressing room to take off my prom dress. Amanda went into her dressing room to take her dress off as well. After we came back out with our dresses, Amanda and I walked over to front counter of the store to pay for our dresses. Our dresses together (including tax) was pretty close to $1500. It was expensive, but it was worth it. I could not wait for prom night!

.::THE DAY OF THE PROM::.

We all met at Light's house for prom pictures. His mom hired a photographer for all of our pictures. He took a few of all of us together, then just Amanda and I, and then Light and L. Then he took the couple pictures; Light and I and Amanda and L. I also brought my camera so we could take pictures while in the limo and at the prom. I was just so excited to have the best night of my life! We chose to go on a 7-day cruise, starting the day after the prom, traveling to Grand Cayman and Cozumel, Mexico; it was an insane amount of money to get the cruise, but we did it.

"Is everyone having fun tonight?" The waiter asked us while he got our drink orders.

"Yes, thank you." we replied. Once he left, Light looked over and smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"How are we gonna follow the Kira case when we're on the cruise?" L suddenly realized. Amanda just sighed at him.

"L, relax! This is our week, so just have some fun." She smiled at L. He nodded, smiling back. I grabbed Light's hand and pulled him up as I stood up.

"Joanna, what are you doing?!" Light asked.

"C'mon, let's dance!" I excitedly yelled back over the roars of the music. He just smiled at me, running behind me, his hand still in mine. Amanda smiled and then grabbed L's hand, doing the same thing as I did. We danced for what seemed like only a half hour, meanwhile it ended up being about 2 hours; we were just having so much fun that we lost track of time. Suddenly, while we were dancing, Light was pulled away from me and when I looked at who did it, I could see it was none other than _her_...Maryann. Even the sound of her name made my skin crawl. _Why haven't I killed her yet???_ I asked myself. I guess when I was getting rid of people in school, I was only looking for the preps and sluts. She glared at me, as I glared back, but then she smirked when she brought Light over to her. We all know she wanted to steal people's boyfriends, no matter who's it was. Two weeks ago, she tried stealing L away from Amanda. But Amanda punched her right in her disgusting face, making her nose bleed. She got so upset that she ran all the way home! We were laughing so hard, and Amanda hugged L with pride. I was ready to do the same exact thing. Light pulled away, but she dug her stubby little nails into his hands, making him stay. I got furious. I walked right up to her, and stole Light right out of her hands, and using the high heel of my right shoe, dug it into her foot, making her cry. I felt the same pride Amanda did when she punched Maryann in the face. I saw Maryann getting red in the face with fury, tears down her face. I was laughing, as was everyone else; I know it sounds like I'm being one of those sluts, making fun of her, but really, she's the slut for trying to steal everyone's boyfriends and wanting to sleep with everyone. Light glanced at me smirking, and I knew that was a smirk saying he wanted to kill her as much as I did. When the final slow dance came on, I wrapped my arms around Light's neck. We cuddled as we rocked back and forth, following the beat of the song. Amanda and L did the same thing, looking at each other romantically, giving soft kisses.

"Hey Joanna..." Light started softly. I was leaning my head on Light's chest, and he leaned his head over mine.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Do you have a piece of the Death Note with you.?" I looked up at him, smiling and nodding.

"I have a pen too!" I exclaimed, going through my wristlet that came with my dress. I took out a piece of the Death Note out, along with my black pen. L took a quick glance at me taking out a piece of paper and writing something down. After I wrote Maryann's name down, I put the paper and pen back in my wristlet and Light and I smirked. We waited 40 seconds, and just as we knew, Maryann fell to the floor, lifelessly. Amanda and L looked in horror, even though I knew Amanda said she should be killed. They knew it was the work of Kira.

"Amanda..." L stared at the lifeless body, as did everyone else.

"What?" Amanda looked at L. L glanced at me, and could see me look back at everyone, smirking.

"I think I'm beginning to suspect Joanna more than Light..." Amanda just stared at L. She paused, as if needing a moment to think through her head of what L told her.

"W-what?!" She stuttered. She was waiting for L to say he was kidding, but his face stayed serious. "Why?!"

"I have my reasons..." He watched me turn, still smirking, as Light pulled me closer to him. Rem overheard L and was shocked. Would she save me from L, or would she make Light and I do it ourselves?

"Joanna...what are you and Light trying to do to L?..." Rem murmured.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	19. Chapter 19

"C'mon, get up sleepyheads! We don't have all day!" I excitedly yelled, taking turns shaking everyone's sleepy bodies. It was the morning after the prom, 10:30 am to be exact, and Light, L, and Amanda slept over my house. Since the cruise was going to start boarding around 3:15 pm, and it takes about 2 1/2 hours to get there, I figured that if we started getting ready now, we wouldn't be rushing, and we would make it there on time, even if we hit traffic. Light looked at me with sleepy eyes, seeing I already took a shower and got dressed.

"Ugh...what time is it?" He murmured, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"It's 10:30! I'm all ready, and you guys aren't even out of bed!" I was so excited to go on the cruise later. Light got up and kissed me. L got up as well, meanwhile, Amanda was still wrapped in her blankets sleeping. As L stood, he looked over at me making my bed. He thought about what he said last night to Amanda, and then shook his head.

"Nah...couldn't be." He whispered to himself. He went over to Amanda and shook her. "Amanda, time to get up." Amanda turned to him with drowsy eyes. She then yawned and smiled at him as he kissed her on the cheek. She got up, and took a shower first, because she would take the longest. Light and L waited, and L would give me these suspicious looks every now and then...it was kind of creeping me out.

.::ON THE CRUISE::.

Luckily, on our way to the cruise, we hit no traffic. My mother seemed extra cautious when we left. I guess it was because I would be thousands of miles away from her, and she wasn't going to be there if anything happened. Amanda and I were so excited to get on the cruise. However, even though Light and L were excited, they didn't seem as excited as Amanda and I...I guess it was a guy thing...

So, once we got our room keys, we traveled across the cruise ship to get to our rooms. We got top floor suites, and they were amazing. Amanda slipped her card key through the space and opened the door. We were awe struck by how big the first room, and I ran out of her room and slipped my card through Light and my room. When I opened the door, I found that our room didn't come with two separate beds, but one king sized bed. I guess when we booked the cruise, the lady booking it for us must have thought Light and I were a married couple...Amanda, L, and Light ran in after me and saw the same thing.

"Wait...so you and Light..." Amanda started, pointing at the bed. "...need to sleep together?"

"We'll figure it out somehow..." I answered, looking at Amanda, smiling.

.::LATER THAT NIGHT::.

We had all just gotten back from dinner, celebrating the beginning of our journey. L and Light slipped their card keys through, and I hugged Amanda, saying good night to her and L. I plopped on the bed once Light closed the door. Light smiled at me as he took his suit jacket off and hung it in the closet.

"This trip is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to see what happens!" I exclaimed. Light chuckled as he laid down next to me. We looked into each other's eyes, and gave each other a gentle kiss. However, our lips didn't stay too far away from each other's. "We aren't gonna worry about the Death Note this week, right?"

"No, I put names in the Death Note ahead of time, so we will only need to use them if we have to this week." He smiled at me and stroked my cheek. I smiled at him.

"Good...but we still need to solve the bed problem." Light chuckled again.

"I don't mind sharing." He gave me a smirk.

"Is it really ok? I mean...should we really...sleep together?"

"I think it would be fine. After all, we _have_ been going out for about 2 years now."

"True..." I thought. "Alright. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? After all, it's not like we'll be having sex or anything!" I laughed as I sat up, and took my sweater off. To the dinner, I wore my prom outfit, as did Light, L, and Amanda.

I could tell this was going to be the best week ever!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	20. Chapter 20

I was awaken that same night, around 2:30 am, by the ringing of my phone, as was Light. I sat up and took my phone off from the nightstand next to me; I flipped open my phone and looked at it.

"1 new text message?" I said, rubbing my eyes. "Who the hell is texting me this early?"

"Don't worry about it, just read it and go back to sleep." Light told me. I clicked to read the text. I then slapped my forehead. Light looked at me. "What?"

"Mikami and Mello are on the cruise..." I murmured. Light looked surprised.

"What?!" Light sat up. I gave him my phone and he read the message aloud.

"Hey Joanna, guess what. We're on the cruise too! Well, Mikami and I are anyway...I don't know how many other people from the task force are here, but I just thought I would let you know that Mikami and I got separate suites on the top floor. We saw you at dinner last night, but I don't think you saw us. So, I guess we'll see you tomorrow!" Light looked at the message for some time. He then noticed something and looked at me. "Hey, why is Mello in your contacts?"

"Relax, Mello's my friend, not a secret lover or anything!" I replied, smiling at Light. "I like you, don't worry. Why are you seeming so jealous when I hang out with Mello?"

"It's nothing..." He replied.

"No, tell me." I told Light. He sighed.

"I thought that you might cheat on me one day..." Concern grew on my face.

"Why would you think that Light?"

"Because...because, I thought you would want to, since we were in that situation when I started yelling at you at the Kira rally."

"Light, I told you that I don't care about that anymore. I just care about our future." I put my hand on Light's shoulder as his head was in his hand. "Don't worry." I smiled, and he looked up at me and smiled back. He gave me a kiss.

"Alright, thanks." He looked at me, and I looked back. Light then came closer to my lips, and touched them with his again. Our tongues met and played around with each other. He felt my stomach, bringing my black tank-top up slowly. I told myself that this wasn't going to happen, but I couldn't help it; this pleasure felt so good to me. Within minutes, my shirt was off my body and on the floor, revealing my chest to Light. He brought me closer as we continued to make out in our bed. I could feel my shorts being pulled off me, making my boy shorts show, having little apples on them. My shorts came down to my ankles, and I saved Light the trouble of taking his pants off by doing it for him (He sleeps with no shirt ;D). I looked down to see what was on his boxers, and I found small white feathers. I smirked at him and chuckled.

"Cute boxers, Light." I whispered.

"Thanks. I love your boy shorts too." He replied, smirking. We then continued making out, and I could feel my boy shorts starting to slip down my legs. Light's boxers came off too, and when I looked at him again, I smirked. This naked make-out session lasted for a while, but nothing more than that happened. Whenever Light would try to though, I would resist, and he would get that I wasn't ready for _that_ part yet. After, without even putting our clothes back on, we fell asleep.

Around 10:15 am, I was awaken again, but this time someone knocking on the door.

"Joanna! Light! Wake up! L and I are gonna walk around the cruise, and we wanted to know if you felt like tagging along!" I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I then turned to Light and gently kissed him.

"Sweetie, wake up." I whispered to him as his eyes slowly opened. He smiled when he saw my face.

"Morning." Light softly replied, rubbing his eyes. I got out of bed and grabbed the silk robe hanging on the wall in the bathroom. I then answered the door as Light sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hi Amanda! Hi L!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Joanna." L replied, yawning. I'm guessing Amanda woke him up to go around the ship with him.

"Where's Light?" Amanda asked. I only opened the door slightly, making sure Light was not seen so Amanda wouldn't figure our what happened last night.

"Oh, he's just getting dressed." I replied, smiling.

"Not even in the bathroom? Wow...he actually let's you see him naked!" Amanda laughed. She then stopped laughing and her face grew green, disgusted from getting that image of Light into her head. "Oh dear god..." She rubbed her eyes. "Forget I said that!" I laughed.

"Alright, well, we're gonna get dressed so we can travel the ship with you."

"Ok! Just knock on our door when you're ready!" L opened his suite door, and walked inside, leaving it open for Amanda. "Oh, and by the way, I need to talk to you later, in private." She smirked and gave me a wink as she walked into her suite and closed the door behind her. I gasped, covering my mouth.

_"_Does she know what happened last night?!_"_ I asked myself. I then shook my head. _"_Nah, probably not!_" _I chuckled as I closed the door behind me. Mello opened the door to his suite right after I closed mine. (his suite was right next to mine) He had a puzzled look.

"What happened last night?" Mello wondered. "All I did was send her a text message..." Mello took out a chocolate bar, and bit into it as he walked back into his suite and closed the door behind him, still puzzled.

Other than Mello texting me in the middle of the night, this cruise was starting out perfect! I couldn't wait to see what was in store for us during the rest of the week!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	21. Chapter 21

Mikami and Mello found us as we were finishing up a tour of the cruise. Light and I tried hiding from Mikami - Amanda and L thought we were playing a game with each other or something - but he found us. I mean, we like Mikami, but he can just get too clingy sometimes. If so many people had not been around, he probably would have been on the floor, kissing our feet saying, _Gods, there you are, I was getting nervous because we couldn't find you! _Typical Mikami...Mello, on the other hand, waved and smiled sweetly at me. I know he was hurting on the inside, but he never showed it. We hugged, although Light did not approve, so he took me away from Mello's grasp. I gave him an annoyed look, and he let me go. And I thought Mikami was clingy...Well, I guess he's just going through one of those phases in our relationship where he thinks that I would rather be with any other guy that comes my way. I can understand that.

"Hey guys!" Amanda waved to Mello and Mikami.

"Hi!" Mello replied. "What are you guys doing?"

"We just finished our tour of the cruise." L told Mello. "Where are you headed?"

"The slots." Mikami smirked. "We're gonna try and get big bucks!" he laughed, and Mello chuckled. I gave a small chuckle as well.

"Maybe I'll head with you guys! It would be my first gamble!" I replied, laughing excitedly. Mello smiled and Mikami was nodding big; one of those that says, _Yes, God! You must come!_ Just as I suspected, he said that exact thing, but with a slight change of words.

"Joanna, you must come, you'll have so much fun!" Mikami yelled to me. He grabbed my hand as we ran to the casino. Mello followed us.

"see you later guys!" I yelled as Mikami pulled me away. Light looked aggravated.

"So are we still going to lunch?" L asked.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna go to the casino with Mello, Mikami, and Joanna."

"Why?" Amanda asked, "Because you need to be by her side every waking minute, or because you're jealous of Mello?" she smirked as Light got annoyed.

"Just to go!" Light yelled. "And I would like to be with Joanna, because I love her!"

"Ok, ok! Don't get so defensive!" Amanda backed off and sighed as Light started walking away. "I guess I just don't see the same thing Joanna sees, because when I look at you, all I see is Kira." Light stopped in his tracks, not looking back to glare at Amanda's smirking face. He then continued walking.

"You better value your life, Amanda." Light murmured to himself. "Because one of these days, I'm not going to follow Joanna's rules..." Light smirked evilly as Amanda and L watched him walk away. She then looked at L seriously.

"L..." Amanda started.

"No Amanda, I'm not letting you do this to yourself. You're the one who told me we weren't going to worry about the Kira case this week." L interrupted.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Amanda sighed. "After all, the chances of Kira being on this cruise ship are over a billion to one!" L gave a chuckle as they walked over to the cafe for lunch.

.::CASINO::.

I was so excited to finally be allowed to gamble, it's so much fun! I had already won over $1000 by playing the slots and at the card tables. I love being 18!

"Haha! I win again Mikami!" I yelled excitedly, winning yet another game of poker with Mikami. He was shocked that he was down to his last $100, and I won every card game we played so far.

"Not possible!" Mikami whimpered. I gave a small chuckle. As Mello was playing the slots, he had won around $500 so far.

"Wow Mikami, you suck at gambling!" Mello laughed, as did I. Where we couldn't see, Light was watching us, making sure nothing was actually going on except for gambling. I spotted him, and he knew it. I got out of my seat and excused myself.

"Excuse me, I just need to use the bathroom." I lied.

"Do you know where it is?" Mello asked. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I think I can find it." I replied, walking away as Mello smiled at me. As I walked out of the casino, Light followed me. When I made sure Mello and Mikami couldn't see us, I stopped short and Light ran into me. I turned around and gave him an annoyed look. "What are you doing?!"

"Hey, I didn't _mean_ to run into you! You stopped short!" Light replied.

"Not that! Why were you spying on me?! Are you still worried that I might go out with Mello behind your back?"

"I just wanted to check up on you to see where you were going after the casino."

"Then you would have come over and asked me." I replied, placing my hand on Light's cheek. He put his hand over mine. "I've known you for 2 years, Light...no, even longer than 2 years...I know what you're like." Light gave me a serious look, and I gave him one right back. He then let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry." he replied. "I can get over protective sometimes." I smiled at Light, and he smiled back at me.

"Only sometimes?" I chuckled, as did Light as he held me in his arms. We then kissed each other gently. "It's alright, I forgive you...Oh, and I'm probably going to leave the casino now and head back to the hotel room...maybe I'll order room service...It's just getting so boring beating Mikami at poker!" Light laughed.

"Alright. I'm gonna go get something from the cafe, and then I'll come back the hotel room." Light replied. "Oh, and we're going to get dinner early tonight, so we could watch the stars later...just the two of us...is that okay with you?"

"Sounds romantic." I whispered, still in Light's arms, smiling. "And at midnight, the club opens, so I wanna go there too, but you don't need to go. I think it'll just be me and Amanda going."

"If you want to just go with Amanda, that's fine by me. I'm not really that into clubs anyway."

"Ok." I gave Light another kiss. "Well, then I'm gonna go, so you can get your lunch. Bye Light, love you!"

"Love you too, Joanna." Light replied as he walked to the cafe. I walked over to the elevator and got in. I suddenly saw Mello run over, so I kept the elevator open for him. When he got in, I let the elevator doors close and I pressed the button for our floor.

"Hey Mello, I thought you were going to stay at the casino." I said.

"I thought you were staying too, but you didn't!" Mello laughed.

"Oh yeah, I sorta forgot, because I ran into Light on the way back...Sorry." I replied, smiling, scratching the back of my head. When we got to our floor, the elevator opened and let us out. When we got to our rooms, I looked through my pockets for my card key. I suddenly realized that I left my card key on my bed in the room, and I was originally coming back with Light after we went to the cafe. "Crap..."

"What is it?" Mello asked, getting his card key out and sliding it through his door, making the door open.

"I don't have my card key with me." I replied.

"Well, you can stay with me until Light gets back if you want." Mello suggested.

"I guess that would be fine...Thanks Mello." I smiled at Mello, and he blushed. He invited me in, and when we were both in the room, he closed the door. We stood in awkward silence for around a minute and a half.

"So..." I started.

"Why do you like Light so much?" Mello interrupted, looking at the floor. He looked a little aggravated, but more disappointed. "What does he have that I don't?"

"Huh?" This question came out of no where. I didn't know what to say.

"You know what I said." He looked up at me. "What makes Light such an amazing person? Why do you love him?"

"Mello, where is all this coming from?"

"Why would you rather be with Light than me?!" He started raising his voice, getting annoyed that I wasn't answering his questions.

"You wouldn't understand..." I replied to Mello. I couldn't tell him that one of the reasons I'm with Light is because we're the two Kiras. That wasn't the only reason though. I love Light very much...

"What wouldn't I understand?!"

"I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled back. "Actually, I think I'm going to head over to the cafe and get the card key from Light-" I was stopped by Mello pinning me to the wall, pressing his lips against mine.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	22. Chapter 22

It's very strange...Mello's kiss felt very much like one from Light would, but with the taste of chocolate. I was shocked that Mello would do something like this. When he released his lips from mine, he still pinned me to the wall, but did not look at my face; he looked down at the floor, his orange hair covering his eyes. I just stood there against the wall, looking at him with a surprised look. He suddenly took his hands away from my wrists and hugged me, his head on my shoulder.

"I-" Mello started, not looking up. "I love you, Joanna. Why can't you see that?" I paused.

"Well, I think I kind of new all along. I mean, there have been signs..." I replied.

"Why must you toy with my emotions then?" I could hear Mello's voice quiver. "Why?"

"What do you mean?" I wasn't understanding what Mello was trying to tell me. He looked up at me, and for the first time, I saw tears streaming down his face.

"If you know, then why do you continuously try to show more love to Light when I'm around?" I noticed that what Mello said was true. _Is Light trying to do this to Mello to set the record straight that my heart belongs to him?!_ I asked myself.

"I'm sorry, Mello. I didn't know you were hurting inside this much..." I softly replied. He sat down on the edge of his bed, and I sat next to him. "Is there anything I can do?" His eyes were being covered once again by his orange hair. I could see tear marks down his cheeks. He smirked as he stood up from his bed. I gave him a puzzled look. Suddenly, he pushed me down on the bed and got on top of me. By the look on his face, I could tell what he was going to do.

"I'll tell you what you can do..." He whispered to me, getting closer to my face with each breath. "...and it starts...with...this..." Mello then pressed his lips against mine again, and forced his tongue into my mouth. I could taste the chocolate he recently had at the casino. He began sliding my sweater down my arms, and I was helpless...Mello had pinned me down again. There was no way of getting out of this one, except, maybe...just maybe..._should I write his name down in the death note???_ With each passing minute, Mello was getting closer to being revealed to my bare chest, and I'm pretty sure what he was going to take off after that. I didn't know what to do...I tried as best I could to resist this rape, but Mello was too damn strong...unless...I had an idea. I forced myself away from Mello's lips, long enough to talk.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!!!!" I screamed after I got myself away from Mello's lips. He stared at me with wide eyes, looking shocked that I would scream this to him, being so harsh about it. He released me, and took steps back. He could see the fury and rage in my tearing-up eyes.

"W-what?" Mello stuttered.

"That's right, I don't love you. I hate you, and Near, and L!" I stood up from the bed, screaming, my blouse unbuttoned. I then smirked, taking a piece of paper and a pen out from my pocket. "I really wanted to avoid this until later, but you caused me to do this."

"What are you doing?!" Mello didn't understand. He was still in shock about me saying I hated him.

"Isn't it obvious?" I smirked, my eyes growing red as Mello's eyes grew wide again. I began writing down Mello's real name on the piece of paper. When I was finished, I looked at him evilly. "I'm Kira." Mello gasped, and before he could open the door and run out, and scream that he found Kira, he collapsed to the floor. He clenched his chest in pain, hoping someone would come through the door. Mello looked at me angrily.

"W-why..." Mello gasped for air.

"For Light and I to create a utopia, all of our enemies must be eliminated." Mello looked as if he was reaching to grab my ankle.

"You...bitch..." he murmured. I smirked at him.

"Goodbye...Michael Keehl..." I whispered, getting down to his level, kissing his cheek as his eyes grew wide again. Then, his hand dropped. I saw or heard no movement. As I stood up and looked at Mello's lifeless body, and began smirking evilly; that smirk became a maniacal laugh. I have never felt this sense of power before...I envy Light for feeling this for the past 2 years, when I felt no change in power. I was excited to tell him about my accomplishment, and I know he would be happy to hear it. As I opened the door, I took a last glance at Mello's body, and closed the door behind me. I skipped my way to the cafe, but when I walked in, I looked terrified, so people wouldn't suspect me. I ran over to Amanda, L, and Light eating, and Amanda looked concerned at my fake terror.

"Joanna, what is it?!" Light asked.

"It's Mello..." I replied, glancing at Light, and I saw him crack a small smile, knowing what I did.

"What about him?!!!" L was so concerned now.

"He's...dead..." I replied softly, looking at the floor. L looked down at his lap, his eyes being covered by his black, spiky hair. Suddenly, we heard him sniffle, and we were shocked to actually see tears stream down his face. He got up, and walked out of the cafe without another word. Amanda ran after him, and I sat down next to Light, he brought me close to him, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. We were both smirking.

"Good job, Joanna." Light whispered to me, kissing my forehead. I gave a small chuckle.

"I learn from the best." I smiled at Light, and he smiled back, chuckling. "Now there's one down, and 2 to go..."

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	23. Chapter 23

"So Amanda, is everything alright with L?" I asked Amanda after I got back to my room. I was getting ready for my night out with Light, and Amanda was helping me. "He hasn't come out of your room since he found out that Mello died." Amanda sighed.

"I dunno...I hope he comes out soon though. He hasn't talked to me since we were at the cafe." Amanda replied. She looked at me as we finished getting me ready; by the look on her face, I could tell that she thought I looked amazing. "We did an awesome job dressing you, Joanna!" Amanda and I laughed.

"Sweet!" We high-fived each other.

"So where's Light?" Amanda asked. "I haven't even asked what you guys are doing."

"Oh, he's getting ready with Mikami; we're going to surprise each other with our good looks!" Amanda gave a small chuckle. "We're meeting up at the main dining room of the ship, and then after dinner, we're going to go on the top deck and watch the stars together."

"And then you and I are going to the club after that, right?" Amanda asked. I nodded, and she did a little happy dance. She then sighed. "You're so lucky Light cares about you..." I had a puzzled look on my face as I cocked my head.

"What do you mean? Does L not care about you?" I wondered.

"No, he does." Amanda replied. "But he never does stuff for me like Light does for you. For example, we barely ever go out to dinner together. Meanwhile, you and Light go out together at least once a week!"

"Well, maybe he will get better after he's done mourning over Mello's death." I tried thinking as positive as I could, but Amanda just shook her head.

"I dunno, he just gets so preoccupied with things; mainly the Kira case." She sighed. "I really hope that Kira gets caught soon. Maybe then L will pay more attention to our relationship." As I twirled around in my black flowing dress, Amanda noticed scratch marks on my leg, where Mello had scratched. "Joanna, what happened to your leg?!" I stopped twirling, and when I saw the marks, I get annoyed, but I didn't show it.

"Oh those? I tripped before and scratched my leg on something...I forget what it was though. I think it was my suitcase or something." I lied.

"Really? It looked like you were clawed or something!"

"Yeah, I'm positive I fell."

"Alright." Amanda smiled at me, handing me my black wristlet. "Here you go! Have fun tonight!"

"Thanks!" I replied as we walked out the door. When I closed it, Amanda headed to her room and I headed for the elevator. Amanda opened the door and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. She walked over to L to try and comfort him.

"Hey L...you feeling any better?" she asked him softly as she sat next to him and rubbed his back. L had finally stopped crying, but he was still very upset; if it were any other person than a member of the task force, he would have gone to investigate right away, despite the vacation from Kira. However, he didn't even walk into the room where Mello died.

"Not really..." L replied. He then paused. "Why were you at Joanna's?"

"To help her get ready for her date with Light..." Amanda came close to L and hugged him, her face next to his; she then smiled when he looked at her. "...something we haven't done in a while."

"I'm sorry we haven't gone out in a while, I'm just so stressed." L gave Amanda a soft kiss.

"It's alright. Hey, do you want anything? I'm gonna order room service-" Amanda started as she got up, but as she reached for the room service menu on the table, she tripped over her suitcase. L got up and helped her.

"Amanda, are you ok?!" L was worried she hurt something.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think I just scratched my ankle a little." Amanda looked at her ankle and she looked a little puzzled. "That's weird..."

"What?"

"The scratches on my leg don't look anything like the ones Joanna had."

"What do you mean?" L didn't know what she was talking about.

"When I was talking to Joanna, I saw these scratch marks on her leg. When I asked what they were from, she said she tripped over her suitcase. But they looked more like someone tried to claw her or something." L's eyes grew wide.

"Amanda, did she have those marks before she left for the casino?" L asked.

"I don't think so. Why?" Amanda knew L was planning something. L got up from the floor and ran out the door, Amanda following. He ran over to Mikami's room, and knocked on the door. When Light answered, dressed nicely, L ran in.

"Where's Mello's body?!" L asked urgently.

"Right here." Mikami replied, showing L Mello's cold body lying on the second bed. L started tearing, but then wiped them away and grabbed Mello's hands. He was surprised that he found what he was looking for.

"Mello...the fingernails on his left hand are bent back a little!" L said.

"L, what are you saying?" Amanda asked.

"I mean, Joanna's scratches came from Mello! It makes sense! She was in here when Mello died, and that's why she knew right away and came to us!" L's discovery made everyone in the room have a shocked look. Light looked aggravated.

"Are you saying you think Joanna is Kira?" Light asked.

"I'm saying there is a big chance that Joanna is Kira. I mean, why did that paper from her desk at the temporary headquarters allow me to see a shinigami? Why did she get mad when I went though her things? And why else would she lie about those scratches on her leg?! There is finally an answer for all of this strange behavior!!! Joanna is Kira!!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	24. Chapter 24

The entire room was silent with shock from L's discovery. Light was extremely aggravated, and Amanda was in total shock, falling to her knees, trying to process what L had said through her mind.

"L, you can't be serious!" she yelled.

"Do you really think I would kid about something like this?! We need to get to the dining room, and quick!" Rem was watching in disbelief that L figured this out. She then disappeared to warn me about L. I was waiting at our table when Rem appeared in front of me.

"Rem!" I was caught by surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I think it's time to write L's name into your Death Note, Joanna." Rem said urgently to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"They know, and they're coming to get you." me eyes grew wide. I paused to get my things, and I stood from my chair at our reserved table. I walked out as if nothing was wrong, and Rem followed me. "Would you like me to write his name down for you?"

"No Rem, I don't want to lose you!" I exclaimed as I ran out to the top deck. The sight of the stars was amazing...I could see why Light wanted us to do this. Unfortunately, L was ruining everything. I searched through my wristlet for a piece of the Death Note. "Oh no..."

"What's wrong?"

"We need to go back to my room. I forgot my Death Note."

"But what if they catch you?" Rem asked.

"Relax, Rem, they won't catch me." I grinned. "I'll wait a little bit before I go to my room, to make sure no one is there." I made sure I was hidden from the glass doors, just in case if any of them was looking through them, they wouldn't see me. I waited, crouched in the same position for about 10 minutes before I looked back into the glass doors. When I saw no one, I sneaked in, and saw my room right down the hall. I looked around again and saw no one. _The coast is clear!_ I thought to myself. I then sprinted down the hall and came to a stop at my suite. I slid my card through the spot where it was supposed to be slid through, I forget what it's called, let's just call it the door card slider. (lol) Anyway, after I slid my card through the door card slider, I opened the door, and was surprised to find Light sitting on the bed. His head was in his hands, and he looked very stressed out. When I closed the door, Light looked up at me and immediately stood up and hugged me.

"Joanna, they're looking for you!" He exclaimed.

"I know," I replied softly, grabbing onto Light. "I just came over to get some things, like my Death Note."

"What do you mean? Are you going somewhere?"

"Well, I'm going to need to leave if they're looking for me! There is no way I am going to jail for something that is helping this earth become a better place!"

"In case you haven't realized, we're still on the cruise!"

"I know that, but we're making our first stop to Grand Cayman tomorrow. When it arrives at the port in the morning, I'll be gone..." Light looked at me with worried eyes.

"What will happen to you? Your family will be worried. I'll be worried..."

"Light, I have to do this." I quietly said. I looked at the floor, and when I felt something wet touch the top of my head, I looked up, only to find that Light was tearing up. I then looked back down, and started to sniffle a little bit. "I'm sorry, Light. I screwed up, and now I'm making you pay for it. But if I have you come with me, then they'll figure out the you're the other Kira. You have much more of a reputation to keep up than I do." I put my hand on Light's cheek and he held it with his hand. Light then sighed.

"But after tonight, will I ever see you again?"

"Don't worry. You won't be seeing the last of me." we both held each other close and rocked back and forth. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Light, we haven't found Joanna yet. Did she come back to the room like we thought?" Amanda asked Light through the door, unaware that I was in there with him.

"Joanna, hide!" he whispered to me. As I looked for a spot to hide, Amanda did not hear an answer from Light.

"Light, are you there?"

"Uhh, yeah! Just hold on a second!" He quickly pushed me into the bathroom and closed it. Light then opened the front door. I hid quietly behind the shower curtain. "Nope, she didn't come here."

"Alright, well, stay on the look-out." Amanda replied. "Oh, and before I go, can I just use your bathroom? I didn't bring my card key with me." Light couldn't think of an answer, so she just walked in and locked the door behind her before he could tell her no. I crouched down quietly in the corner of the shower, my heart racing. _This is it! I'm gonna get caught!_ I tried to hold in my heavy breathing. Amanda stopped all movement when she heard me panting, and I tried holding my breath as best as I could. However, it was no use. Amanda opened the shower curtain only to find me crouched in the corner, looking at the wall in front of me, with no movement whatsoever. My eyes were practically glowing red, and Amanda could not believe it.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	25. Chapter 25

"J-Joanna...Is it really true?!" Amanda stuttered, tears beginning to stream down her face. "Are you really Kira?!!" I just turned my head to face her, no expression on my face. I then turned back to the wall in front of me.

"You're too emotional, Amanda..." I replied softly, a small grin on my face. "You need to stop worrying about me so much."

"What does that have to do with my question??!"

"Everything." I stood from the corner and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Amanda frozen there for a few moments. She then ran out to Light.

"You filthy liar!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to keep Joanna safe, and I didn't want us to be apart." he replied. Amanda then looked at me sitting on the bed, taking my high heels off. Amanda suddenly noticed Rem appear next to me with the Death Note in her hands. She pointed at it with wide eyes.

"W-what is that??!!!" She stuttered again.

"You know, you really should take care of that stuttering problem, Amanda." I took the Death Note from Rem's hands and I grabbed my wristlet that I placed on the bed earlier. I then stood up and walked out the door, leaving Amanda frozen again. She then snapped out of it, and once I realized that Amanda was running after me, I started running away as well.

"I found Joanna!" Amanda yelled to L in her phone. "She's heading for the top deck!" Light ran out after us.

"Roger that!" L replied, hanging up the phone and running to the top deck. Once on the top deck, I was surrounded; apparently L made some other members of the task force stay on the ship. Either that, or he called them and told them to come over by helicopter, but I doubt it. "We finally caught you, Kira!" Other people staying on the cruise had come over to see what was going on, and they overheard L say they found Kira, and this suddenly became a big show to watch. I looked angrily at Mikami for not helping me. Instead, he decided to give a worried look the entire time, standing by Light. I looked around at the sea of people, getting an annoyed look on my face. Rem was next to me on the corner of the deck, but no more than the task force could see her. I then started grinning, and chuckling. This became a maniacal laugh, my eyes still red. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

"You really think you can catch me that easily?!" I laughed evilly at them. "I mean, it took you this long to find me!" Amanda fell to her knees.

"Joanna...why?" Amanda asked, looking at the ground in front of her. Her eyes were not visible due to her hair covering them, but you could see tears streaming down her face, glistening in the moonlight.

"Now you know why your emotions mean everything to your question about Kira." I told her. She looked up, puzzled. "Value your life. I didn't kill you, or L, to keep you happy; I did this because you were sympathetic to me. You were the only one, besides Light of course, who showed emotions to me. You should be grateful."

"Then why did you kill Mello? He showed emotions to you!" She yelled.

"I killed Mello because he tried raping me." I replied, and Amanda's eyes grew wide, as did Light's. I then chuckled. "Not so much of a good guy as you thought, I guess." My scoffing made Amanda and L angry.

"Seize her!" L yelled out. Members of the task force ran at me, about 10, and I grinned.

"Only 10? How boring." I said as I got ready. As the members of the task force ran at me, I used karate on them. I did not tell the task force this, but I was a master of karate. 10 people was nothing to me; the entire task force, and the people watching were surprised. I grinned at L as he watched in disbelief. "I told you that I wouldn't be caught so easily, L." I walked over to Light and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Looks like I'll be leaving sooner than expected, sweetie." Light's eyes grew wide as I backed up into the corner, and turned my head to look at the dark water behind me. I then smirked as I did a back flip into the water from the top deck, and everyone gasped; they were all in disbelief that I had jumped off the ship. Mikami, Light, L, and Amanda ran over to the corner of the ship to locate me. However, it was too dark out, and all they saw was blackness. They looked over at Rem chuckling as she disappeared. Light started tearing as L had said that I probably drowned myself to end this once and for all. After everyone got back to their rooms, Light had his head in his head, mourning. Suddenly, Ryuk appeared in front of him; he was chuckling as he bit into an apple he got from the cafe.

"Ryuk, please. I'm not in the mood." Light told Ryuk.

"You know, Joanna wasn't lying when she said this wouldn't be the last you would see of her." Ryuk replied. Light looked up, puzzled.

"Huh?" Light didn't know what was going on, since he thought I died.

"Think about it, Light." Ryuk said. Light was quietly thinking for a few seconds; suddenly, his eyes grew wide.

"Joanna...she's alive?!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
